


Our Album

by JamieMac26



Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Can't Stop This Feeling, Catch Me, F/M, Music of Our Lives, Our Album, Say you won't let go, When you say nothing at all, lights down low, say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: 'She stared. She couldn't command her brain to pull her eyes away. She couldn't breathe. She didn't blink. She just stared. He was here.'Hayden and Taron met in a bar but that was only the beginning of their story.Told through the music that surrounds them, Our Album is the telling of what everyone hopes will be an epic love story.





	1. Can't Stop This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be associated with a song that I used an inspiration/motivation. First chapter - [Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake](https://youtu.be/ru0K8uYEZWw). Might help if you put it on, listen to it while reading. Also, a particular scene was solely based on this video... [Here](https://youtu.be/hBCgI7PnTBE)

The blaring music grew louder as she pushed the heavy door open with her shoulder.  The air was a hazy blue hue, tainted by the dozens of cigarettes that she could see ignited around the room. She paused momentarily, emitting a small cough, to allow her eyes to adjust to the sudden change of ambiance. As the shapes became more apparent, she began the arduous task of weaving her way through the bodies that littered the room, to the bar that lined the far wall. She leaned against the polished mahogany, trying to steer the bartender's attention in her direction. He spotted her, holding up a hand to let her know he’d be with her shortly.  She turned around, facing the crowded space, getting a good glimpse at the people surrounding her.

This particular bar had become a popular hangout for her and her friends. It was low-key and the clientele mirrored her in many ways. She tapped her foot along with the steady beat, keeping her eyes scanning the room for familiar faces. The bartender interrupted her, prompting her for her beverage of choice.  She was in the middle of giving him her order when the strumming of a guitar caught her attention. She turned in the direction of the small stage and her heart abruptly stopped beating.

She stared. She couldn’t command her brain to pull her eyes away. She couldn’t breathe. She didn’t blink. She just stared. He was here. She hadn’t seen him in weeks, but he was here tonight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and that brought her out of her reverie. She turned towards the owner, meeting the impatient face of the friendly bartender. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog that clouded her head. She proceeded to give him her order, finishing it this time.

His voice rang clearly throughout the space, the crowd roaring with enthusiasm. She couldn’t help but smile. The last time she had seen him here, he had sang this very song. The memory of hearing his soulful voice sent electricity pulsing up and down her spine.  She shivered, as if the space had grown cold, and wrapped her arms around her body.  A drink was set in front of her and she grabbed at it, hungrily. The liquid burned her throat, and for an instant, she feared the mixture of the alcohol and her nerves would cause her stomach to roll.  Thankfully, it had the opposite effect and it soon started to ease her anxiety. She dared herself to turn back in his direction. He was wearing jeans that hugged his hips and thighs so perfectly that it elicited a warm feeling to began spreading between her thighs. Ugh, she cursed herself silently. She didn’t know him. She’d never even spoken to him, yet he could cause this reaction out of her. She shut her eyes, but that was a mistake, as his voice filled every inch of her.

“Yo, Hayden…”

She heard her name before she felt the presence of someone standing next to her. She opened her eyes and released the breath she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding. “Olivia,” She wrapped her arms around her friend, basking in the solace of being ripped away from the voice of the man who haunted her dreams.

“Where were you? I’d been calling your name for a good 30 seconds.” Liv hollered at the bartender, gaining his quick attention.

Hayden just shook her head, “No where.”

Liv shot her a sideways glance, “I don’t believe you. Does it have anything to do with him?” Her pointer finger sliced through the crowd, landing squarely on its desired target.

Hayden shook her head again.

“It’s the same guy as before, right? The one with the voice?”

Hayden only nodded, insecure about her own voice.

“Why don’t you actually try and talk to him this time? It’s got to be more productive than simply drooling over him.”

“Is it just me and you tonight,” Hayden took a slow sip from her second drink, ignoring her friends questioning glance.

“You’re deflecting, and no, the rest should be here soon.”

Hayden watched her friend closely. She wasn’t ready, nor was she willing at this moment to approach and chat up some strange boy, but she knew Olivia well and those exact thoughts were weaving their way through her mind.

Olivia opened her mouth, but shut it quickly, catching the glare that Hayden shot at her. “What? You seriously have no idea what I’m thinking about.”

“Ha, I do to,” Hayden shifted her weight from foot to foot, the anxiety slowly returning.

“It won’t hurt you Hayden. Just go and talk to the man.”

“But the fantasy of who he is, is far better than what the reality will actually be. Besides Liv, guys who look like that… they don’t look twice at girls like me.”

Olivia nearly doused Hayden with her beer, the swallow coming out in a straight stream. “What in god’s name are you even on about? Hayden, get your ass over there now or I will go and get him for you.”

Hayden took the wad of napkins that the now giggling bartender handed her, “Then go and get him.” She was pushing her luck and she knew it, but a part of her wanted to see if her bold friend would actually come through on her threat.

Liv threw up her hands in exasperation, “Are you serious? God Hayden, somedays I’m not sure what to do with you.” She chuckled and set her empty glass down on the bar. She glanced at her friend once, winking, before turning to walk towards the object of Hayden’s affection.

Hayden held her breath. She wouldn’t do it. No, Olivia was gusty, but she wasn’t that bold. No, she wouldn’t do it.

Olivia approached the young man, much to Hayden’s shock and dismay. She shook her head, turning her back on the impending uncomfortable situation. She couldn’t watch. Her stomach started to do somersaults at the thought of talking to him. The feeling between her thighs made a quick comeback and she clenched them together, hoping no one would notice her awkwardness. She snuck a quick glance. Where did they go? She scanned the room, her fear escalating. What if Olivia had left with him? No, she wouldn’t do that to her. No, they had to still be here. Her eyes couldn’t find them in the dimness. Her panic rose. The butterflies in her stomach were growing in masses and she could feel the drinks she had consumed start to make their way back to the surface.

“Why do you look like you’re going to vomit?” Olivia reappeared in her line of site.

Hayden threw her arms around her friend, “Thank god you didn’t leave me.”

Liv scrunched her face up in confusion, “Why would I leave?” A smirk replaced the look on her face and she turned her head.

Hayden followed her gaze, meeting eye to eye with the boy with the voice.

Liv’s grin grew, “Hayden this is Taron and Taron this is my lovely friend Hayden.”

Taron stuck his hand out and Hayden stared at it. She was staring again.

Olivia cleared her throat, bringing Hayden back to reality.

She grasped his hand. It was warm. It was soft. It was strong. It was was better than her fantasy. She managed to squeak out a meek ‘hi’ before releasing herself from his grip.

His smile lit up his face, “You were here a few weeks again, weren’t you?”

She couldn’t find her voice. No words were coming out of her mouth.

“Yeah, we were both here. I vaguely remember you singing that exact same song,” Olivia chuckled.

Taron laughed along with her and Hayden wished that she had the amount of confidence her friend possessed.

“I don’t have much of a singing repertoire, that song is pretty much it. So, what are you gals up to tonight? Ya know, beside the obvious.” His smirk grew wider.

His question was aimed at Hayden, and she fought with everything in her to find her voice.  She shook her head, “What is the obvious?”

“I was going to interject a bit of sarcasm here, but now I’m not sure that it would be an appropriate move.” His dimples made an appearance, “Simply put, stalking me,” He laughed. “That was pretty bad, wasn’t it?” He turned towards Olivia.

She nodded her head.

Hayden was staring again. She hadn’t noticed before how pronounced his dimples were and just how sharp his jawline was. The butterflies were growing steadily in number.

“Oi, Hayden,” Olivia poked her friend in the side.

Hayden blinked, “What? I’m sorry, I must have spaced out for a moment.”

Liv shook her head, “Taron here would like to know if you’d be willing to join him on stage for another song.  I was just telling him what a fantastic singer you are.”

“But I’m not,” Hayden begin to protest, but let it quickly die down upon seeing the look on her friends face. “Seriously, that isn’t even funny.  Can we go and sit down please?” She wasn’t  sure who much longer her wobbly knees will be able to hold her up.

Olivia guffawed out loud and led the small group to a booth in the far corner of the bar.  

“So, are you ladies from around here,” Taron’s cheesy line brought smiles to the girls faces.

Olivia nodded, “Yep, from just down the street actually. Do you come here often? See, cheesiness goes both ways.”

Taron shook his head, “Depends actually. I’ve got a place not far from here, but I’m not there often.  I do like this place through. It’s low-key and I can sing without too much attention.”

“That’s exactly why we like it, the whole low-key thing,” Olivia’s attention was pulled from their small group.  She startled Hayden when she quickly jumped up, running towards the front entrance.

“Was it something I said?” Taron watched Hayden with question in his eyes.

She shook her head slightly, “The rest of our friends have arrived.”

He leaned towards her, elbows resting on the tabletop between them, “You aren’t much of a talker, are you?”

She could feel the redness creep onto her cheeks and she was thankful for the darkness, “Not usually.”

He laughed and she truly liked the sound of it. It reached his eyes, and they twinkled as the lights reflected off of them. The butterflies turned into a swarm and she clutched at her stomach to keep them from escaping.

“I like your laugh,” The words slipped out before she could stop them, turning her quiet thoughts against her.

His smile grew and the dimples became more prominent. “Thank you,” He stammered, “Between your friends comments and this, I don’t think I’ve been complimented so many times in one night.”

“I can only imagine what Liv said to get your attention. She’s a sly one,” Hayden glanced down at her hands. Her fingers encircled the glass of amber liquid, mesmerized as it bubbled in its confinement. “I don’t believe you.”

“What,” He leaned further over the table.

“I don’t believe you when you suggest that you aren’t complimented,” She kept her eyes glued to her hands, not daring to glance up to look at him.

“Well now, if I said otherwise, wouldn’t that make me sound like a fuckboy?”

His quiet chuckle caused her to look up. She smiled back at him, “So you’re incredibly humble instead?” His hand stretched across the table, his fingers touching hers slightly. The tingle in her spine returned with a ferocious force.

Olivia and their party of friends found their way to the secluded table. Liv’s hand was placed firmly on her hips and Taron pulled his hands back, away from Hayden’s.

“My, don’t you two look cozy,” She pushed Hayden, forcing her to slide further into the booth.

The blush returned to Hayden’s cheeks but this time, she glanced across the table at the handsome man and was met with his charming smile. “We were just talking about how humble he is.”

He winked at her, “It has been a pleasure having a chat with you lovely ladies, but I must return to my friends. Stick around, I think I feel another song coming round.”

She watched as he slide from the booth, nodding his head slightly before disappearing into the throng.

Hayden tried to keep up with the conversation that surrounded her, but her mind and her eyes continued to wander towards the other side of the room. Taron leaned up against the wall, laughing along with his friends. The t-shirt he was wearing stretched across his taut chest. His biceps pulled at the thin material and Hayden could not stop the feelings that coursed through her body. She watched as he pushed himself off the wall, making his way back to the small stage. The sounds of the guitar plucked their way to her ears and she closed her eyes as his voice once again resumed its place in her head.

As the song continued, she looked back up at him, only to find that he was staring back at her. He grinned at her as their gazes locked on one another. She couldn’t help but smile back, and this time she wasn’t wanting to pull her eyes from him.

Later that night, as she was making her exit, she stopped suddenly, causing Olivia to glance back, a look of worry crossing on her face.

“I’m okay. I’ll meet you guys outside, there is something I want to do first,” Hayden assured her friend, watching as she nodded at her before continuing on.

Hayden made her way over to the bar, picking up a napkin and looking around for the bartender.  She grabbed his attention and asked him for a pen.  He handed one to her and she proceeded to write her phone number and name down on the small white square. She folded it up a couple time, placing it in the palm of her hand. With a steadying deep breath, she began the short walk across the room to where Taron mingled.

She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself, but he saw her approaching and broke away from his friends.

“Leaving already,” He questioned, coming to stand next to her.

She nodded her head, reaching her hand out.

He glanced down, taking her hand in his own, “It was really nice meeting you Hayden.”

She smiled, “Likewise Taron. I’m glad I got to hear you sing again.” Her cheeks instantly flamed up as she presented him with another compliment. She released his hand, hers now empty.

Taron watched as she retreated for the door before lifting the folded napkin, that had been left behind, so he could read it.  The smile on his face grew as he committed the series of numbers to memory.


	2. Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this song [here](https://youtu.be/d-EDm4MBhwg) as my motivation and title for this chapter. Listen while you read. :)

     “Wait, you did what?” Liv stared at her friend dumbfoundedly.

“I gave him my number. Stop looking at me like that. You’re the one constantly telling me that I need to ‘grow a pair’ and take chances. I took your advice and made a move.” Hayden picked at her fingernail polish, rolling her eyes at the look on Olivia’s face.

Liv shook her head, smiling slightly, “I gotta say Hayden, I am impressed. I truly didn’t think that you had it in you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Hayden tossed a pillow in her friend’s direction.

The girls were curled up on the couch of their tiny apartment. It had been several days since the night at the bar, and Hayden had finally managed to work up the nerve to tell Olivia about her phone number hand off. She was a little disappointed that he hadn’t called but if she were honest with herself, she wasn’t that surprised.

“He hasn’t called yet though.”

Liv slide over, placing an arm around Hayden, “He’ll call.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Liv placed her head on Hayden’s shoulder, “Because I saw the way the looked at you that night. He’ll call. He’s probably just been busy or he’s working up the courage to call you.”

“Like a guy like that needs to work on his courage.” Hayden scoffed.

“It’s quite possible that he’s just as insecure about asking girls out as you were about giving him your number. He may be hot, but that doesn’t automatically mean he’s cocky. Take this as a good sign.” Liv reached for the remote, filling the small space with the glow of the television.

 

     Hayden turned the key in the lock, pushing open the heavy door to her apartment. It had been a long day at work and she wanted nothing more than to pour herself a glass of wine, kick off her shoes and curl up with a good movie. Olivia was out of town for the weekend, visiting her parents, so for the rare occasion, Hayden had the place to herself. Her heels lay in a pile by the door. She had a glass in her hand and a wine bottle tucked underneath her arm.  She flopped down on the soft cushions, pulling a blanket up over her lap. As she was reaching for the remote, the trill of her cell phone forced a groan from her throat. She set the glass and bottle down on the coffee table, pushing herself up. She dug through her purse, finally pulling the small device from its confines. A text message notification stretched across the screen. It was from a number she didn’t know. She slide her finger across the glass, letting her see the entire message.

**Unknown Number: Hey. Sorry bout not texting sooner. Wondering if youre busy tonight?**

**Hayden: Who is this?**

**Unknown Number: Oh shit my bad. Its Taron.**

**Hayden: Oh hey.**

Hayden glanced back at her couch. The bottle of wine called to her and her body ached for the softness of the blanket wrapped around her body. But, he’d finally gotten a hold of her. She’d be stupid to pass up on his invitation, right?

**Hayden: Actually, you’ve caught me on a good night. Olivia is out of town so I’m in need of some good company.**

She sent the text. “Oh god,” She mumbled to herself, slapping her palm against her forehead. “Way to sound desperate Hayden.” She took a deep breath, waiting to see if her reply had warded him off. Her phone quickly chimed back at her, and she released the breath hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

**Taron: Awesome! Meet me at the same bar from the other night in about an hour.**

**Hayden: Okay, see you then.**

 

**Hayden: OMG Olivia!! He just texted me.**

Hayden shot off the text to her friend as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. Now came the decision on what to wear. “Oh be real Hayden. You’re gonna wear what you always wear.” She pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans from her closest, along with her favorite shirt. It laced in the front, and hung softly off her shoulder. She wiggled into the jeans. She pushed the door to the bathroom open and switched on the light. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, like it had been a long week. She freshened up her makeup before slipping the soft material of the shirt over her head. Fluffing up her hair, she decided that this would have to be good enough.

**Olivia: What are wearing. Take a photo.**

Hayden sighed. Using the full length mirror in her bedroom, she snapped a photo and set it off to her friend. As she waited for a reply, she rummaged through her purse, pulling out her ID and credit cards.

**Olivia: Wear your black boots. Don’t You Dare Wear Trainers!!**

**Hayden: Fine.**

Hayden searched her closet, the boots apparently missing. She rolled her eyes before making her way across the hall to Olivia’s room.  Sure enough, there they were, lying in the middle of her roommate's bedroom floor. Hayden sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the thigh high boots on and zipping them up.  She grabbed her favorite black sweater before texting her friend back.

**Hayden: Boots are on and I’ve got that little black sweater that you’re always trying to steal from me.**

**Olivia: Good girl.  Now don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and Use Protection!**

**Hayden: Good god Liv, it’s our first date.**

**Olivia: LOL and this is why you are my sweet good girl.  I really do need to corrupt your some more.  Just have fun.**

**Hayden: I’ll call you tomorrow.  Night.**

Hayden grabbed her keys as she headed out the door, into the dark night.

 

     He was waiting for her outside the bar.  She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. He looked good.  A pair of jeans hugged his hips and a long-sleeved henley wrapped his upper body.  He returned her smile. _‘Don’t be shy. Don’t be shy.’_ She said to herself silently, over and over again.

“I’m sorry about not coming to pick you up, I hope you won’t hold that against me.” Taron’s husky voice greeted her ears as she neared him.

“No, that’s fine. You look nice.” Hayden could feel her cheeks start to flame up as the words left her mouth.

He chuckled, “I was just going to say the same about you. You’ve got to stop beating me to the compliments.”

She liked the sound of his laugh. Something about it feeled her with a warmth she hadn’t experienced before. “So what are our plans for the night? Are we staying here?”

He shook his head and reached his hand out to her, “No.  Are you hungry?”

She stared at his hand, her heart picking up its pace. “Yeah, I’m starving.” With apprehension, she extended her hand towards his. His warm fingers slipped between hers and their palms pressed together.

“Good, there is this great Indian place up the street.  Do you like curry?”

She let him lead, enjoying the feel of their hands joined together. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then curry it shall be. You’ll like this place.  It’s quiet and there shouldn’t be any interruptions.” He looked over at her, the smile growing.

 

     She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much. Taron was funny.  He was sweet and considerate. The staff at the restaurant seemed to know him and treated the pair well. She tasted some of the best food she’d had in awhile, all while listening to Taron tell stories about his days in drama school, about his mother and his younger sisters, about growing up in Wales. She giggled as he thickened his accent, using the Welsh terms with over exaggeration. He talked about his travels to the United States, to China and Korea, and even the long term stint he did down in Hungary. She ate all of it up.  She could sit and listen to him talk for the rest of her life. He had so much expression and was so full of life. She’d never met anyone quite like him before and was quickly finding herself falling for the man who sat across from her.

The night ended far too soon and the walk back to her apartment was over before she was ready for it to be.

“Would you like to come in,” She nervously stuttered.

He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly, “I would absolutely love to, but I’m going to pass for tonight.”

Disappointment flowed through her.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m only saying no because I’m leaving town early in the morning. But, I’d love to see you again when I get back.”

She nodded her head, “I’d really like that.  I had a great time tonight Taron. Thank you for all of it.” She felt how close he stood next to her. She felt as his fingers slid down her arm. She felt them encircle her wrist and she held her breath as he pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pressed their bodies together.

He pressed his lips to her cheek once more, before pulling away.

She shivered as the warmth left her but noticed that his hand was clutched around hers. “Text me while you’re gone?”

He nodded, “Of course I will. I look forward to continuing our conversations and next time we talk about you.”

She blushed again, “I am not near as interesting as you are though.”

“I guess we’ll have to see,” He let her hand drop, taking a step back. “I really do need to go.” He turned around, and began his decent down the stairs, but stopped, “Two weeks from tomorrow… you plan the date this time.”

She smiled and nodded as she watched him disappear from her sight.

 

     Her heart soared as she recounted her date to Olivia. She blushed as she thought about how he looked that night and how his lips had felt against her skin. How holding his hand had felt so right. How she could never tire of listening to him talk.

Olivia sat back, watching as her friend glowed with happiness. “So the date went well?”

Hayden shook her head, “I think I’ve been saying that this whole time. Don’t you ever listen to me?”

Liv laughed, “I’m glad that you had fun. So when are you seeing him again?”

“A couple weeks.  He’s out of town until then, but he wants me to plan the next outing.”

“Where out of town?”

Hayden shrugged, “You know, I didn’t ask. I’m assuming it’s for work.”

“Did you ask what he did for work?” Olivia grinned, knowing full well who Taron was and what he did for a living.

“No,” Hayden shook her head, “And I didn’t ask either.  Shit, I probably should have asked that.”

“I think that you’ll find out soon enough. So where are you planning on going for your next date?”

  
  
  
  



	3. Say You Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've got this down now....this song here [Say You Won't Let Go](https://youtu.be/0yW7w8F2TVA).

“I’m going to be in Wales for a few days and then I’ll be back in London. Did you come up with the date plans yet?” Taron yawned in her ear.

“I don’t know why you keep sticking me with the plans. I botched our second date so badly.” Hayden clutched the phone between her head and her shoulder as she grabbed a blanket off the couch. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Taron giggled.

Hayden’s heart picked up speed as she felt herself swooning. She’d been dating Taron for the past couple of months and things were going well, minus the fact that he had been gone for about half that time. She knew he traveled for business, but she had yet to ask him what he did. 

“So what are you and Liv doing tonight?” Taron’s voice grew husky.

“We’re watching a movie,” Hayden shifted on the couch, pulling the blanket tighter around her. “I think it’s called The Kingsman.” Taron grew silent and Hayden worried that she’d said something wrong, “Taron are you still there?”

“Huh, what…yeah I’m still here. The Kingsman, eh, would that be the first one? Well of course it would be, the second one isn’t even out yet.” Taron babbled.

“Ummm, I think it’s the first one. That would make sense considering Liv mentioned wanting to see the one that will be in the cinema soon. Are you okay?” Hayden chewed on her thumb, nervous about his change in demeanor. 

“I’m fine love,” His husky voice was back, “Look text me after you’ve finished watching, okay?”

“Okay, but won’t that be too late for you? You already sound like you’re about ready to pass out.”

“That’s just the jetlag talking. I’m in New York,” Taron yawned again.

“Oh, that’s right,” Hayden looked up as the front door to her apartment opened, Olivia pushing her way into the room. “Hey, Liv just walked in, I’ll text you later, okay.”

“Tell her I said hello and that I’ll be having a conversation with her later. Nothing to worry about love, you just have a good evening.” 

Hayden said her goodbye’s, pulling the phone away from her ear, “Taron says hi and that he’ll be talking to you later. Is there something I should be made aware of?”

Liv shook her head, “No, of course not.  Now, did you make popcorn as I requested?”

“Oh shit, I forgot,” Hayden jumped up from her spot, making her way into their tiny kitchen. “Do you want butter or more butter?”

“Hell, give me the more butter baby and pop open that bottle of wine that we’ve been saving.”

“So, what is this movie about?” Hayden handed the bowl to Olivia, flopping down and making herself comfortable.

“It has a kind of James Bond feel to it, a spy movie. I have a feeling that you’ll rather quite enjoy it.” Liv poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Hayden and taking a long sip from the one left in her hands. 

The movie started playing and within a matter of moments, Hayden found herself completely sucked in.  She ranked Colin Firth as one of her favorite actors and she really quite enjoyed watching action flicks. A little more than 10 minutes into the film, the camera flashed to a close up of a pink pendant, but the part that shocked Hayden was when the picture zoomed out, showing the wearer of the necklace. Her breath caught in her throat. She had to be imagining all of this. That was it. She missed him and was hallucinating him into the things she was watching. She was so fixated on the face on the screen that she was unaware of the fact that her friend was watching her with intense curiosity.  

“Olivia,” Hayden reached over, patting her friend on the leg, eyes never leaving the screen, “Olivia, do you see that? Is that Taron? That can’t be Taron? It’s someone that just looks like him. But it sounds like his voice, but that is not his accent. Olivia,” Hayden babbled on, unable to turn her brain off.

Olivia pressed pause on the remote, Taron’s face freezing on the screen. “Hayden, take a breath please, I’m afraid that you’re going to pass out.”

Hayden turned to look at her, “Why is he in this movie? That isn’t him, is it?”

“This is not how I thought you’d react when you found out,” Olivia sighed.

“You knew?”

Olivia nodded her head, “I’ve known who he was all along.  I recognized him the first time we caught him singing at the bar.”

“The night you dragged him over to meet me?” Hayden’s eyes stayed glued to the screen.

“No,” Liv shook her head, “The time before that.”

“Oh….” Hayden was silent for a few moments as she tried to process all of this new information. 

“Hayden, say something.” Liv reached over, placing a hand gently on the other girl’s shoulder. 

Hayden slowly turned her head, her eyes shut tight, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was soft.

“I was planning on it, but I saw the way you looked at him and the way his singing made you smile and you hadn’t smiled like that in such a long time, especially when it came to a guy, that I was afraid telling you would damper that. I didn’t think we’d see him again anyway, so I figured no harm, but then he was there again and you seem so enamored and I just wanted you to keep smiling.” Olivia couldn’t read what Hayden was thinking and she wasn’t saying anything, so Olivia continued, “He liked the idea that you didn’t know who he was and he didn’t want me to tell you...but I was feeling guilty for not telling you to begin with, hence the movie.”

“He didn’t want me to know?” Hayden’s voice was quiet when she finally spoke.

“Think about it Hayden. I’m sure that he gets girls crushing on him all the time because he’s famous. How often does he come across a girl who likes him just for him?”

“Oh…” Hayden stared at the screen again. 

“Hayden, you can’t be mad at me,” Olivia nudged her friend, hoping to get a small smile. 

“I’m not mad. I’m just not sure what to think right now.” 

“Don’t think anything. It’s still Taron. It’s still the guy that you’re dating. It’s still the guy that makes you laugh. The guy that makes that smile reach your eyes. You can’t lose track of all of those things just because you find out what he does for a living.” 

Hayden stayed silent. She wasn’t sure what she thought at the moment, but her friend had a point. Just because he acted for a living, that didn’t change who he was. It didn’t change him. “Okay, you’re right. It’s still Taron, actor or not.”

Olivia smiled, “Do you want to finish the movie?”

Hayden nodded and Liv pressed play one more time. Taron’s voice filled the room and Hayden felt the familiar stirring of butterflies. 

 

**Hayden: So you act for a living.**

After Hayden hit the send button, her stomach gathered itself into knots. She didn’t want to sound harsh. She wasn’t mad, she really wasn’t. It’s not like he had lied to her. She hadn’t asked him what he did for a living. 

**Taron: What did you think of the movie?**

**Hayden: Hey now, don’t change the subject.**

**Taron: I probably should have said something, yes, but I liked the fact that you liked me because of me and not because I’m famous. How do you feel about me now?**

**Hayden: The same.**

**Taron: You aren’t mad?**

**Hayden: I never asked what you did for work.**

**Taron: I still should have said something. Explained why I’m always gone.**

**Hayden: Can you call me?**

The phone rang in her hand, “Hi,” She whispered.

“I miss you,” He whispered back.

“You could have said something when I told you which movie I was going to watch.” She had pondered this since she’d discovered what he did.

“I could have, but I froze. I wasn’t sure if you’d believe me.” His deep voice brought her comfort. 

“I would have believed you, but I’m glad that I know. Now I don’t have to wonder why you’re always traveling.”

He laughed, the sound of it making her smile. “I was always curious as to why you never asked me why I was always leaving. Why I was always galavanting off to foreign countries? But I liked the fact that you are so trusting.” His voice grew quiet again, “Didn’t you wonder why random people would act like they knew me while we were out on dates?”

“I guess I never really thought about it, or I didn’t let myself think about it, but yeah, I did always find that a bit odd.” Hayden was silent for a few seconds, “Just don’t do anything to make me not trust you.”

She could hear his smile, “I won’t.” He chuckled softly, “So have you figured out what our date plans are going to be yet?”

She laughed out loud, “I’ve been a bit preoccupied, but I think I’ve got a couple things in mind.”

 

“Hi,” She smiled as she opened the door, greeting Taron, who stood on the other side. 

“You ready?” He leaned up against the frame, his smile matching hers. 

“In a few minutes. You want to come in?” 

He nodded, closing the door behind him.  

“There is beer in the…” She stopped talking as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him. “I really missed you.” She breathed him in, the scent of his cologne immediately bringing her at ease. 

“I missed you too,” His lips brushed against hers gently, pausing as he waited for her to return the action. 

She deepened the pressure. Their lips moving in sync with one another. 

“Awww, Taron’s back.” The couple broke apart, turning to look at Hayden’s room mate.  A cheesy grin lit up Olivia’s face, “Nice to see ya man.”

Taron shook his head, a light giggle escaping, “Good to see you too Liv. Now about that conversation you and I need to have, seriously, you had to go and tell her like that.”

Liv shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say, I’m just watching out for my girl.”

“You couldn’t let me tell her, like we’d talked about?” Taron’s hands went to his hips but his grin gave away his teasing. 

“And let you have all the fun, naw.” Liv walked closer to him, clapping him on the back, “It’s good that you’re still around though. Guess she really does like you.”

“Can you two stop talking about me while I’m standing here. You could at least be considerate enough to wait until I leave the room, geez.” Hayden laughed as she walked down the hall to her bedroom

Taron watched her walk away, “She really is okay with all of this, isn’t she?”

“You’re one lucky son of a bitch but I swear to god man, if you hurt her, I will rip your balls off.” Olivia smiled at him once again, “Want a beer?”

“You are rather frightening, has anyone told you that?”

“All of my exes, yes.” The two of them laughed together, continuing their back and forth until Hayden entered the room.

Happiness shone on Taron’s face as he looked at her, “Are you ready now?”

“Smart ass, let’s go,” Hayden held her hand out towards him, waiting for him to take it. 

He enveloped her fingers with his.

She looked down at their hands, intertwined together, “Just don’t let go, okay?”

“I don’t plan on it,” He pulled her closer to him again, his lips pressing against her temple. 


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song [here](https://youtu.be/7xrxrEEGVdM) :)

“I can’t believe that you’ve never taken a ride on the Eye.” Taron leaned against the railing as they waited in line to ride the giant ferris wheel. 

“If you’re going to mock my choice of date activities, I’ll just go all by myself,” Hayden stuck her tongue out at the young man next to her. “Maybe I wanted to wait and go with someone I liked.”

Taron nudged her with his shoulder, “I think we need to move over to that line.” He pointed off towards their right. 

“Isn’t that the fast lane or something. I didn’t get tickets for that,” Hayden tried to read the sign.

“I told you to plan the date, I never said you had to pay for it.” Taron took her hand, pulling her along behind him, “I might have added to the experience.”

“My my, aren’t you a cheeky little sneak. Just jacking my plan out from under me,” Hayden laughed at her own sarcasm. “Please don’t tell me that you spent a lot on this?”

Taron stopped, turning around to look at her, “The money part makes no difference.  What does matter is that you and I have a good time together...it’s all about the memories created. You knowing shouldn’t change anything. I mean really, is it any different than finding out that I’m a doctor or lawyer? Maybe that’s a bad example but doing what I do affords me the luxury of doing things for the people that I care about. Like making sure that my sisters will get a good uni education and that my mom will never have another mortgage and that I can afford a nice date with the girl I’m currently enamored with.”

Hayden stayed quiet as she listened. She was staring at him and it took her several seconds to realize that he had stopped talking. She nodded her head, “You’re right, it shouldn’t matter. Did you just say that you are enamored with me?” She batted her lashes at him.

Taron reached around, placing his hand on the small of her back, “I’m still me Hayden. I’m still the same guy that likes to sing George Michael songs in front of drunk bar hoppers and make really cheesy jokes. I’m still the same guy that catches you staring at him, when you’re trying to be sneaky and yes, I did.”

Hayden’s cheeks turned bright red and Taron smiled at her, his arm tightening around her waist as he steered them towards the woman that was taking tickets. Taron placed a soft kiss on her cheek as they were led through the gate, into a separate room. Another woman greeted them, two glasses of champagne held in her hands. 

“Good evening, I’m Ava and I will be your personal attendant for the duration of the ride. Champanage?” She handed each of them a glass, “Please follow me.”

They followed Ava outside onto a ramp, from there they entered their own giant capsule. The ride slowly started to move, and Hayden stood near the glass, her body pressed against the railing. She felt Taron move in behind her, his arm encircling around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and he stared out at the city of London. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Hayden placed her hand on top of his, her fingers threading through his. 

“You’re beautiful,” Taron pressed his lips against her cheek. 

She leaned back into him and his arm around her tightened. They rode in silence for a while, the city below them twinkling. As they reached the top, Taron’s hand found it’s way to the chocolates that Ava had provided. 

“So, not to ruin this mood,” Taron met her eyes, pulling her attention solely to him, “But there is some bad news I need to drop on you.”

“You brought me here, enticed me with alcohol, chocolate and your handsome face, only to make me sad,” Hayden moved closer to him.

“I know, I know...I’m a terrible person, but at least this way, we get to spend a nice evening together.” Taron took her hand in his, “At the end of next week, I will be leaving to embark on a whirlwind press tour, and it isn’t going to be a short tour.” He watched her for a reaction, but she stayed silent, allowing him to finish. “I’ll be gone for a few weeks but to add insult to injury… I’ve got the London premiere next week as well and,” He stopped talking, looking down towards the capsule floor. 

Hayden stepped even closer, her arms wrapping around his waist, “Taron just spit it out.”

“We haven’t really talked about us in relation to my job but what I want… I want us to stay under the radar.  I want this, you and me to stay as normal as possible and I’m hoping that you’re on the same page with that.” He waited for her to answer, the small nod of her head enough verification to continue. “Since I don’t...since we don’t want us in the public eye, having you join me on the red … well in this case orange carpet, might not be the best idea. Am I even making any sense?”

Hayden smiled, “Taron are you trying to tell me that you aren’t inviting me to the premiere?”

He nodded his head, “Don’t hate me.”

“I’m okay with not going. I think that you’re right. I’m not sure that I’m ready to be thrown into your world, not yet.”

His lips met hers, the gentle pressure turning her knees to jelly. His strong arms brought her closer to him, and she shivered despite the heat of his body. As he pulled his lips from her, she laid her head on his shoulder, pressing her face into the side of his neck. 

“So we’re going to be our little secret?” Hayden smiled against his skin, peppering the area with light kisses. His chuckled vibrated through her and he had Ava refill their champagne flutes.  

“The best secret,” He moved them back towards the glass, their eyes once again glued to the scenery in front of them. “So what’s next on your list for date night?”

“I was thinking dinner,” Hayden looked up at him, “Sushi maybe?”

“Sushi it is. I’m starving,” They both laughed as he popped more chocolate into his mouth. 

 

They walked along the river. The light shimmered off the ripples in the water.  Their hands clasped together as they strolled along, shoulders touching. 

“I ate why too much food,” Hayden giggled, her hand on her stomach.  “I think maybe the all you can eat sushi was a bad idea.”

“Never! Is there really a thing as too much sushi?” Taron laughed along with her. 

The pair continued on their stroll, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Taron pulled her closer to him, his arm snaking around her waist. He held her against his side, “Are you sure that you’re okay with keeping our relationship quiet?”

She nodded her head, “I just found out about all of this.. I’m not ready to feel like I’m sharing you with the rest of the world.  I quite like our own little bubble of oblivion.”

The shrill pitch of Taron’s name echoed across the surface of the water, the pair turning to discover the source. 

Taron dopped Hayden’s hand, looking at her with slight panic in his eyes, “And this will be your first fan experience.”

Hayden took a step back as the young girls approached her date.  She watched with great interest as he chatted them up, laughing along with them as they attempted to not be awkward and ending the encounter with a photo. One of the girls turned towards Hayden and shyly asked if she’d mind taking the photo for them.  Hayden happily obliged, waiting for everyone to get in their most desired positions. She took several, allowing each girl to stand next to Taron, his arm draped over their slim shoulders. The girls were all smiles and thank yous and Taron seemed genuinely pleased to have met each of them. The couple stood side by side as they watched the figures disappear into the night before continuing on their own journey. 

“That wasn’t too bad,” Hayden was the first to break their silence. “They were all very nice.”

“Most of the time, that’s exactly how the entire encounter goes, but like everything in life, there are always the ones that tend to ruin the experience for everyone,” Taron reached for her hand, clasping it in his once again. “Those girls were lovely and I thoroughly enjoy meeting fans like that and getting to chat with them. It’s a part of the job that I’ve come to look forward to, at least meeting fans like that.”

“What is your worst experience?” Hayden studied his profile in the moonlight.

“I haven’t had any that are too terrible yet, but I’ve had a couple instances where I’ve felt a bit crowded, fans invading the little space that I’ve had.” Taron looked at her, the smile on his face reaching his eyes. “You ready to head back to your place?”

She shook her head, “Can we go back to yours instead? I’m not ready to go home yet, especially since I know that you’re leaving next week.” Hayden looked out over the inky black water, “Can we stop at my place first, so I can grab a couple things?”

Taron stopped, causing Hayden to look back at him. 

“Are you sure,” There was a slight hunger that flashed in his eyes. 

She only just nodded her head. 

  
  



	5. Lights Down Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slight chapter warning... This contains some adult themes, so proceed with caution**  
> This song here, [Lights Down Low](https://youtu.be/x7m5U4G3b04)

Taron pushed open the door to his apartment, his arm keeping it open as he allowed Hayden into his space.  He’d had her over before, once or twice in their time together, but tonight was different and he hoped that there wouldn’t be too much of a mess to greet them. He surveyed the room, noticing that things were still relatively clean, and he silently thanked his friend and roommate that he’d left it in this state. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Taron asked her as he watched her dump her bag near the end of the sofa. She nodded her head, so he made his way to the kitchen. “I’ve got beer, or if you’d like, I can make you something stronger.”

“Can I get something a bit stronger?” Hayden’s voice sounded shaky and she hoped that he wouldn’t notice just how nervous she was.

He peeked around the corner at her, “Are you okay?” He watched her nod her head, “I’ve got seltzer and vodka, maybe a little bit of lime.  Is that good?” He watched her nod again, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Taron, stop asking me that or I won’t be okay!” Hayden exclaimed, the sudden outburst actually calming her nerves a little. She laughed out loud, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“It’s just me love, you have no reason to be nervous,” Taron popped the top of two seltzer cans before unscrewing the cap off the bottle of Smirnoff. 

“That’s exactly why I’m nervous,” Hayden took a seat at the counter, watching with interest as he mixed their drinks. “You make me nervous.”

He stopped his actions, looking over at her. A slight smirk appearing as he giggled softly.

“Well now, my nerves are not something to laugh at,” Hayden couldn’t help but giggle along with him. He had this magical way of putting her at ease, and she was so thankful for his sorcery right now. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was nervous as well?” 

“Not really,” Hayden’s smile grew.

“You aren’t the only one smitten with someone in this room,” Taron handed her a drink, taking a sip of his own. “Situations like this are always a bit nerve racking. If they weren’t, then I don’t think feelings would be involved.” He reached for her hand, which she gladly took.

He led them to the couch, where the awkwardness between them only lasted as long as their drinks did, which they both downed fairly quickly. Lips met and hands began to explore the unknown territory of eachother’s bodies. Hayden moaned when Taron’s lips latched onto her neck, right below her ear. The pressure elicited shock waves through her body, her thighs growing hot with every tingle. With closed eyes, Hayden fumbled for the hem of Taron’s shirt. Grasping it in both hands, she pulled upwards until they met the resistance of his arms. He took the job from her, discarding his body of the piece of fabric. Hayden blinked her lids open, taking the site of his masculine chest. A smattering of hair ran across his pecs, dipping down between them. She leaned forward, placing small kisses along his chest. 

Suddenly he pulled away from her, standing up from his spot. She looked up at him, hurt crossing her features momentarily, until he reached down to grasp both of her hands. He pulled her to her feet, and guided them down the hallway to his bedroom.  As he gently lowered her onto the bed, he started humming, the low malonic sound instantly easing her back into the throws of passion. 

Her clothes soon laid in a heap on the floor, his piled on top. The covers had been pulled up over them. Their lips and hands had explored and mapped all the dips and crevices of their bodies. Hayden’s hands gripped Taron’s hair as she glanced down, his head sticking out between her legs. Her back arched as he hit the right spot, over and over again. The quaking in her body increased in drastic intensity as she was pitched into a fit of ecstasy. She whimpered as she floated down from her cloud, his body moving upwards, their lips meeting once again. She tasted herself on his lips and if it were possible, turned her on even more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her thighs squeezing him to her. His eyes were dark with pleasure as she looked down at her, begging for her approval to move to the next level of intimacy. She nodded, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he carefully pushed into her. They both moaned as their bodies equally adjusted to the other, his thrusts starting out slow and steady before picking up their pace at her urging. They fit together perfectly, like a glove, and the intense pleasures that coursed through her body were leveling to a high she had yet to experience.  As she reached her peak, the waves of thunder tore through her body, her mouth unable to contain the screams any longer. His lips silenced her, and they kissed until their bodies relaxed into one another. 

Hayden’s breathing was ragged as she tried to slow down the pounding of her heart. Taron’s head was resting on her chest, his hair matted to his forehead. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his scalp, feeling the heat as it radiated from him. “Wow,” She breathed, “That was... wow.”

Taron chuckled, “That’s one way of putting it.” He looked up at her, his lips meeting hers once again, “Do you want to take a shower?”

She nodded her head and he told her to use his, while he’d go down the hall to the guest bathroom. She tried to protest, but once again she was silenced by his delectable lips. Her mind could not stop the movie of their love making as it replayed over and over again. As she crawled back into his bed, her body now covered by thin layers of material, she couldn’t hide the happiness plastered on her face.

“Was I really that good?” Taron slipped under the coverings, pulling her body to his instantly. 

“Like you ever doubted that for a moment,” She snuggled into his warmth, her body heavy from exhaustion. “But to answer your question, yes.”

“There is no way I can be humble after that answer,” He kissed her forehead, the sleepiness in his own voice clearly evident. “I think I might love you Hayden.”

Her eyes popped open, the darkness surrounding them. “Really,” She whispered. She felt him nod. “I think I love you too Taron.”

 

There had been a handful of times in Hayden’s young life where she had felt immensely happy. Waking up in Taron’s arms the next morning came in at number one. She yawned, and shifted her body carefully, as she didn’t want to disrupt his sleep.  She tilted her head so that she had a good view of his face. His scruff had grown a little darker overnight but she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sharpness of his jawline. She ached to pepper it with slow, delicious kisses, but managed to hold herself at bay. However, she couldn’t stop her fingers from tracing light patterns in the soft hair on his chest. 

“That tickles,” His gruff morning voice sending tingles down her spine.

“I’m sorry,” She stated, but let her fingers continue their dance. 

His hand came up, covering her small one, “Good morning.”

She smiled and planted a kiss on his chest, near the curve of his shoulder. “Can we stay like this all day?”

“I don’t see why not, but I do require some food. Are you hungry? What about your need for coffee?” Taron shifted to his side, his body hovering over hers slightly.

“I could eat and a very big yes to coffee,” Hayden smiled up at him as his fingers now traced along her stomach, sending that familiar warmth pulsing between her thighs. 

Taron threw the covers off of him, “There is a coffee shop just down the block, I’ll pop on down there and grab us a cup and while I’m out I’ll procure breakfast as well.  I’ll be back soon.” 

She stayed put as he kissed her, his lips lingering, her hands grasping his arms, pulling him towards her. He giggled as he detached himself, rummaging around on the floor for his pants and t-shirt. 

“Stay just like that,” He tossed on a hat and she sighed with contentment as she listened to the front door slam. 


	6. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the wonderful song for this part is [Say Something](https://youtu.be/-2U0Ivkn2Ds).

     Hayden studied the content of her small suitcase, mentally making a list of everything she had packed and what else she needed to stuff in there. “Olivia,” She shouted for her friend, listening for footsteps as they padded down the hallway.

“What’s up buttercup,” Liv leaned against the doorframe. 

“Have you seen my blue heels,” Hayden shouted from her closest. 

“Aren’t they right here,” Olivia toed at the pair of heels poking out from underneath Hayden’s bed. 

“What? Oh, that’s right, I wore them the other night. I can’t seem to find anything.” Hayden picked up her shoes and carefully arranged them with her other belongings. 

“You two have been together for how long?” Olivia bounced down on the bed, moving things around in the case. “Seriously, where is the sexy underwear?”

“Stop, I’ve got it all organized,” Hayden slapped at her hand. “It’s been eight months, why?”

“Have you two talked about what this trip might entail, ya know, for your relationship?”

Hayden nodded her head, “We’ve discussed it a little bit. We both want to continue to keep things quiet but we haven’t figure out just how we’re going to accomplish that.”

“Are you going to the show with him?”

“He wants me in the audience, so yes.”

“Do you think he’s going to say anything?”

“About what?”

“About the fact that he’s not single.”

“Oh,” Hayden tossed in her toiletry bag, zipping up the case and setting it on the floor by her door. “I hope not.”

“So you really don’t want people to know about you two, even though it’s been almost a year?”

“Why does anyone need to know Liv? It isn’t anybody’s business who he’s dating.”

“Hayden, don’t be daft.”

Hayden looked at her friend, a slight smile on her face as she shook her head. “I like my bubble Olivia. I like that no one else is involved. I don’t want any of that to change.”

“Hon, I know all of that and I love that you are so innocent and naive but you’re dating a guy who lives in the public eye and eventually you are going to have to face the truth of that.”

Hayden sat down on the bed next to her best friend, sighing deeply, “I know Liv...I’m not completely naive. I’m just not sure that I’m ready for things to change.”

“Then why are you going?”

“He wants me to go with him and I’m not sure I want to be away from him for an extended period of time again. If there was a downside to dating Taron, it would be the fact that he’s never around.” She leaned her head on Olivia’s shoulder, feeling the comfort of her friend’s hand on her arm. 

“I have to say, I wasn’t entirely sure that you two would make it this long, but now, I don’t want to see the two of you split up. I like him kid...he’s good for you.”

Hayden chuckled, “You think? I’m pretty sure he’s trying to slowly corrupt me.”

“And that is exactly why I like him!”

Hayden sat up, slapping her friend playfully on the arm. “I do not need to be corrupted. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m on the side of the person who makes you happy,” Liv stood up, grabbing Hayden’s carry on luggage and her small purse. “What time is he getting here?”

“He should be here within the next hour,” Hayden glanced at her phone. “I’m going to miss you Liv but please do not destroy our apartment.”

“Oh come on, have a little bit more faith in me,” Olivia placed Hayden’s belongings near the front door. “Everything will be cleaned up before you ever get back.”

Hayden laughed, knowing full well what the state their apartment would be in when she got back.  

 

     His dressing room contained a counter full of snacks and drinks, everything specific to his liking. A suit hung on the back of the door, ready for him to slip on, making himself presentable for the live audience. Hayden had been allowed access to his dressing room while he waited until his curtain call, at which time, she’d be escorted to her front row seat. She shifted on the small couch, her nerves getting the best of her. 

Taron tapped messages into his cell phone, his eyes glancing her way every few seconds. He finally stood up, plopping down next to her. He took her small hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “You’re awfully cute when you’re nervous.”

She smiled, shaking her head, “Are you trying to make me less nervous?”

“Man, how did you ever guess my evil plan?”

She leaned over, pressing her lips to his. “Thank you,” She whispered as she pulled away, her head resting on his shoulder. 

Hayden hadn’t been to America’s West Coast for several years but the city of Los Angeles hadn’t actually changed that drastically. She had agreed to join Taron on this mini press-tour, only after he’d begged a little. She hadn’t wanted to come, mainly due to her need to keep their relationship private. Over the last few months, they had managed to hide the fact that they were together from basically everyone not in their inner circle. Taron hadn’t been dealing with too much press during that time, as he’d been in the throve of filming movies. Now that Robin Hood was nearing its release date, the need to start the media buzzing was pressing in on them both. Hayden wasn’t sure she was prepared for them to be ousted, but Taron kept reassuring her that if they were, they would be fine, they’d make it through the worst of it. 

A knock on the door brought them out of their reverie. Taron stood, opening the door to a tall thin man adorned with headphones. “Mr. Egerton, your call time is in 15 minutes.” With that he turned and walked off back down the hallway.  

Taron shut the door, removing the suit from it’s hook. He stopped in the bathroom doorway, “You going to wait for me or do you want me to have them escort you out there now?” His eyes studied her as he waited for an answer. 

“I think now,” Hayden stood.

Taron reached for her hand, pulling her too him. He kissed her, slow at first but quickly increased the pressure.  His hands cradled her cheeks, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.  She allowed it, greedily, her body beginning to melt into his as her nerves fled her body. She moaned loudly as he pulled away but he just chuckled softly as he reached for the phone. A few moments later and she was following the same tall man down the long hallway. He escorted her to a row of nearly empty seats and she was very aware of the many pairs of eyes there were clocking her every move. She was aware of their whispers as she took her seat. She had been standing next to Taron when he had been told that it was going to be a full house, many expected to be there to see him. She took a deep breath and focused on the stage. The band had just finished their quick run through and another man in a headset was standing in the middle of the platform.  

All eyes were now focused on this lone figure, and Hayden was grateful for their stares moving away from her. He chatted them all up, giving them the rundown of the rules. Hayden kept her gaze forward, moving only slightly as a few more took their seats in the row with her. The two young women who sat next to her were contest winners, their squeals of delight giving away their fan status. She gathered that they were there to see Taron from the movies and posters that they clutched in their hands. She wanted to lean over and say something, talk to them about the man that they were all enamored with but wouldn’t that instantly give her away. No, instead she just sat quietly, smiling at the girls when they accidently bumped her arm in their excitement. 

The host came out. The crowd cheered. The host started his monologue and the crowd laughed. Hayden even found herself relaxing and falling into the pace of the show. Throughout the commercial breaks, the band would play and the crowd was entertained with video clips and prize giveaways. The host came back and after a few more humorous jokes he introduced his first guest. As Taron’s name was announced the crowd erupted in enthusiastic cheers and screams. Hayden found herself swelling with pride for him. She had been so wrapped up in their bubble for so long that she hadn’t been fully aware of the love the world had for him. Her grin grew, extending across her face. He ran out onto the stage, looking quite dashing in the well fitting suit. More hoots and hollers were elicited from the crowd and if it were possible, Hayden’s grin grew larger.  

 

**_Taron Egerton...welcome welcome. It’s good to see you again man. Please sit and I haven’t heard a crowd this excited for someone in quite some time._ **

_ Thank you, thank you.  It’s good to be back.  _

**_So we’ll get to all the juicy details about Robin Hood in a minute, but I hear that you’re off to film an Elton John movie next, am I correct?_ **

_ Yes you are.. I leave next month to start filming. I will give away a little bit of a secret though, I’ve recorded all the songs for the film and you will all be very excited.  _

 

Taron pointed out to the crowd and they squealed in response. Hayden was quite taken with the ease at which he held himself while in front of so many people. He was a natural and he acted as if he truly enjoyed this part of the gig. 

 

**_What does a day in the life of Taron Egerton look like?_ **

_ When I’m working, it’s insane… So when I’ve got downtime, it’s more down, like seriously inactive really. I’ll spend the nights with my girlfriend watching Netflix, or we’ll go camping. Friday nights, I like getting together with friends for a beer down at the pub. I’ve got this solid group of guys that I went to school with and when I’m home, we’ll spend a good amount of time together. I wish I could say I live this glamorous rock ‘n’ roll life, but that’s just not the case. _

 

Hayden sucked in her breath. No No No, he promised he wouldn’t say anything. He promised that their secret would stay a secret. She could almost hear their bubble popping. She felt light headed. ‘Calm down Hayden, calm down! He didn’t say your name, no one knows it’s you.’ She whispered to herself. 

 

**_Would you ever consider moving to Los Angeles full time, or even maybe, New York?_ **

_ Ya know, at first I found it a bit foreign, almost daunting but now that I’ve spent a solid amount of time in both places, I think I’d love it. If I had the disposable cash, I’d think about getting a place but man, that’s a commitment, enit! _

 

During the next commercial break, Taron found Hayden in the crowd, his eyes locking onto hers. She blushed, deeply and his only response was to wink at her. She shook her head, ducking her gaze as to hide the deep crimson dying her cheeks. The girl sitting next to her nudged her and Hayden looked to her right. 

The girl smiled, leaning over, “Oh my god, he just winked at you. You’re so lucky.”

This only made Hayden’s blush deepen and all she could do was smile. She was panicking on the inside, praying that the girl didn’t connect the wink and the answer together. Praying that she didn’t figure out that she was the girlfriend.  

The commercial ended and Taron’s beaming face was back for the cameras. 

 

**_So Taron, can we talk about this movie that you’ve got coming out soon… It’s a beginnings story right?_ **

_ Yes, it’s an Origins story of how Robin becomes this champion of the people and I do this insane style of archery that allows me to fire in quick succession. We have a great villain in the sheriff played by Ben Mendelsohn. It’s a bit dark and gritty..not like any Robin Hood that we’ve seen before.  _

**_What made you decide to do a film like this? It’s a bit different than the stuff you’ve done before?_ **

_ I think that the joy of this job is the diversity of the projects. I’ve been lucky enough that I’ve had scripts come my way that are different and I’ve had the freedom to try them. I really don’t like the idea of being stuck in a box. It’s my first foray into a big-budget film without Matthew Vaughn, so it’s a bit scary but it’s what made it even more appealing. I love taking on challenges that make me not only grow as an actor but as a person as well.  _

**_This is an all star cast, with the likes of Jamie Foxx and Jamie Dornan.. You have this great habit of starring in movies with some fabulous actors and there always seems to an amazing chemistry amongst you._ **

_ This cast is amazing, truly amazing. Sometimes there is just an ease between two people, or in this case there are several, and it creates a level of playfulness that comes through onscreen. I have been very blessed in the simple fact that I get to work with so many lovely actors from all different backgrounds. We have a ball on set, it’s a real laugh. _

**_So how was the preparation for this film different from the Kingsman films? Were the workouts as intense?_ **

_ No, no they weren’t near as intense. Well, I take that back, they were intense in the strictness of diet and weight training I had to do, but the stunt training wasn’t as crazy as it was for Kingsman. _

**_Are the fans going to be pleased with what they get to see in this film then? Are we going to see you in tights?_ **

_ Ha Ha, no man. I told them I wouldn’t be wearing any tights. My girlfriend was a little disappointed though when she found out. She said that even David Bowie wore tights for a film, but tights, no man they are not my thing. I will say this, there are quite a few scenes where I am shirtless, hence the strictness of the diet, but that’s all I’m saying. _

**_She has a point. I think you could pull off the tights._ **

_ Jamie Foxx said the exact same thing but I don’t know, I don’t really have the legs for tights, there a little on the short side.  _

 

The audience laughed. Hayden stayed silent. Taron winked in her direction once again and the girl sitting next to her wouldn’t stop staring at her. Hayden wouldn’t turn to acknowledge the unspoken question hanging in the air between them. The conversation between Taron and the host continued but Hayden couldn’t hear them. The blood pulsating in her ears drowned out their words. It wasn’t until the tall thin man with the headphones tapped her on the shoulder that brought her back to reality. She hadn’t even noticed that Taron had left the stage, that the interview had ended.  

 

     “Hayden, I am so sorry. It slipped out before I could stop it. I told you I wouldn’t say anything and I go and say it twice. God, you look really pale,” Taron fawned over her, taking her by the arm and guiding her towards the couch. “Please love, say something.”

Hayden looked at him. His blue-green eyes watching her with severe intensity. “I’m okay,” Was all she could muster. 

Taron pulled her to him, his arms enveloping her in his warmth. “I know that we didn’t plan things this way babe, but it’s out there now and we need to start seeing this...us, differently.”

Hayden shook her head, “What if they hate me Taron?”

“What if who hates you?”

“Them, your fans.”

“Love, they won’t hate you. They might not like this at first, but my real fans will respect that I’m in love with a kind, funny, smart, sexy and beautiful woman and they’ll see how happy she makes me.”

Hayden felt like she was going to cry. Each one of his words ebbing away at the fear that threatened to consume her. “What if I’m not good enough?”

“Good enough for who? My fans?”

Hayden nodded her head, “What if they don’t think I’m good enough for you?”

“What does their opinion matter? You are good enough for me Hayden, far better than I deserve.”

The tears dropped onto her cheeks and he carefully wiped them away with his thumb. 

“Please don’t cry. This will all be okay, I will make sure that it’s all okay.” Taron kissed her forehead, keeping his arms tight around her waist. 

She relaxed into him, the tears subsiding. She pulled her head back, looking at him, “I trust you Taron.”

“That’s all I ask. You ready to get out of here?”

“Yes please. Can we get food?”

He laughed, “You realize that we’re both always hungry? I think our entire relationship revolves around food.”

She giggled, accepting his hands as he pulled her to her feet. “It could revolve around worst things.. At least with food we get something out of it.”

“You are the best,” His lips found hers, the kiss soft and sweet. 

 

     They were all smiles as they exited the restaurant, the laughter having carried over from their conversation at their table. Taron’s arm was wrapped protectively around Hayden’s shoulder and her hand rested on the small of his back. Their bodies were pressed together, very much the picture of two people in love. Hayden was feeling safe again, like his slip during the interview was a thing of the past, a minor error that hadn’t affected them in anyway. Her head was thrown back, her hand clutching at her stomach as she succumbed to the giggles. They were both so wrapped up in one another that neither noticed the cameras or the men behind them. The flashes were blinding and for a moment, they both froze. Taron was the first to act, his body moving in front of hers, shielding her from their intrusive view. Hayden felt the fear and panic creeping back, exploding the protective bubble that she felt had been repairing itself. She ducked her head, hiding her face behind his shoulder. She stayed close as he moved through the crowd, trying to get to the haven of their awaiting car. Taron held the door as she climbed in. He’d taken his jacket off, and she used it as a shield, continuing to obstruct their view. Once he was seated next to her, their world backed out by the dark windows, Hayden let the dam break and the tears flowed down her cheeks.   

No words were exchanged between them on the ride to the hotel, and Taron thanked the stars that no paparazzi were waiting for them when they arrived. He exited first, making absolutely sure that no cameras were anywhere in the vicinity before motioning for Hayden to climb out. The tears had stopped but her eyes were still red and raw with emotion. Taron didn’t know what to do, or what to say to make her feel better. This was not the trip that he had planned. Everything had been so great at dinner and to have it shattered the way it was, destroyed him. This was his fault. He never should have said anything. He should have kept his promise to her. Damn his big mouth. The silence continued as they rode in the elevator to their floor, still no words were exchanged until the door to their room was shut tight behind them. 

“Hayden, please say something,” Taron leaned against the door, his eyes focused only on the woman in the room with him. He used his foot, propelling him forward. He approached her but stopped short as he noticed her small flinch. His world starting spinning. He took another step towards her and she took a tentative step away from him. “Hayden,” He pleaded. 

She looked at him. 

“Hayden, please… will you please say something.” Taron tried again to approach her, this time she didn’t move. He extended his hands and waited. 

She looked at them, her hands slowly reaching in their direction. 

His fingers closed around hers and he gently tugged, wanting to bring their bodies together. She allowed herself to be pulled towards him and she melted into him as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He softly stroked her hair, whispering in her ear, “Please say something.”

“I don’t know if I can do this….” Were the only words she said. 


	7. Dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, Ed Sheeran inspires all kinds of feels with his music. [Dive](https://youtu.be/Wv2rLZmbPMA) was actually the driving force behind this entire series. Enjoy!

Taron froze at her soft spoken words. He’d almost convinced himself that she hadn’t actually spoken them. He held her a little tighter, pulling her a little closer, afraid to let go for the fear that she’d turn around and walk out of his life. He focused on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. His heartbeat slowed back to normal and for a moment, he felt like everything would be okay. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her face. Her eyes were still red, but she smiled at him shyly, her head cocked to the side. ‘Okay,’ Taron thought to himself, ‘We’ll get through this, we’ll be stronger on the other side.’ What he failed to know was that Hayden was telling herself the exact opposite.

 

Hayden had made it through the rest of the trip, with what Taron would have described as dignified grace and he’d been pretty positive that things would blow over but he couldn’t have predicted what was to come when they’d get back home.

Almost immediately upon arriving in London, his phone blew up with notifications and messages from his mates and his mother, all telling him the same thing. Check your social media pages. He’d been hesitant to do so, not wanting to face the horrific truth that would confront him. He scrolled through his Twitter feed, cringing slightly at what must have been the source for the urgent messages. He stopped walking, his eyesight moving from his phone’s screen to his girlfriend's head.  She realized he wasn’t next to her anymore and turned slowly, the look on her face flashing a minor panic.

“Taron…” She didn’t like what she was seeing. His body still, the phone glowing in his hands. She pulled out her own phone, unlocking the screen.

“Hayden don’t,” Taron exclaimed, his feet coming unglued as he rushed towards her.

It was too late, she’d gotten many of the same messages he had and her Twitter feed was open when he tried to snatch her phone from her.

“Hayden, it really isn’t that bad…” He was being truthful. Most of the comments were positive, his fans embracing her wholeheartedly, but there were always the few that like to go against the grain and they always seemed to make the biggest waves. In this case, they were confirming the things she had feared and he knew it.

She looked at him again, this time he flinched, not liking what he saw. It wasn’t anger, it wasn’t even hurt or sadness… it was fear mixed with pulling away. He quickly reached for her hand and wasn’t surprised when she pulled away. He watched as she stuffed her phone back into her jacket pocket and started for the exit. He followed behind her, his own fears beginning to creep back in.

He knocked softly on her door. It had been days since they’d gotten back to London and days since she had discovered the nastiness, while standing in the middle of the airport. Their ride home had been quiet and she had insisted that she stay at her place that night. He hadn’t wanted her to leave him, but felt that fighting with her about it that night wouldn’t have been the smartest thing to do. He now wished he had. It had been days since she had answered his texts or returned his phone calls. All he had received from her since they’d been back, was a short series of text messages…

**_Taron: Hayden please talk to me._ **

**_Hayden: I told you that they wouldn’t think I was good enough._ **

**_Taron: And I told you I didn’t care what they thought._ **

**_Hayden: I’m not the girl for you Taron._ **

**_Taron: Isn’t it for me to decide what kind of girl I need?_ **

**_Hayden: You could have anyone...I’m not it._ **

**_Taron: But I want you._ **

**_Hayden: Don’t say that. You can’t possibly mean that._ **

**_Taron: Hayden this is bullshit. You’re willing to give everything, to give up us just for a few words said by people who don’t matter._ **

**_Hayden: The us I love is gone Taron, can’t you understand that. I can’t get that back, they took that from me. I’m not strong enough for you._ **

**_Taron: Pick up the phone and talk to me._ **

**_Hayden: No.  Please… just stop._ **

That had been it. There had been nothing but complete silence since.

Showing up at her apartment had been his last ditch effort and even this was crossing a line he wasn’t sure he should be crossing, not now, not with her being in such a fragile state. He knocked again, a little louder this time.  He heard footsteps and held his breath as the door was pulled open.

“Taron,” Olivia yawned as she greeted him. “She isn’t here.”

“Where is she,” Taron’s heart fell.

“I can’t tell you that but would you like to come in.” Olivia held the door, motioning for him to enter.

He obliged and took a seat on the couch. He glanced around the room, a room he knew as well as his own. “Why can’t you tell me where she is? Olivia I need to talk to her?”

Liv just shook her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I promised her I wouldn’t Taron… I can’t.” She took a seat next to him, her body turned in his direction, “You know her...and if she’s anything, Hayden is fiercely private. You betrayed her, you destroyed… She had his perfect little world, a world made up of the two of you. It was everything to her and you shattered it. You didn’t mean to and I think that what you did was sweet and I tried to explain to her but she’s hurt, she’s lost and she doesn’t know what to do right now. So she’s doing what she does best. Hayden is best at running. She always fucking runs from her problems. God, it makes me so mad sometimes, but it’s how she copes.”

Taron tried to process what was being told to him but he couldn’t focus his thoughts, “but how do I get a hold of her?”

Liv shook her head, “You don’t. Taron what I’m going to suggest to you is going to suck, but you need to listen to me...because it will work.”

He scrunched up his nose at her, “What will work?”

“You have to let her go.”

He shook his head, “No! I can’t let her go. I need her. I love her.”

A tear slide down Olivia’s cheek, “I know and she loves you too. I know she does because if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be running this hard, she would have just said good bye. Letting her go is the only way that you will get her back.”

“How does that make any sense? If I let her go, I’ll lose her,” Taron swiped at his eyes, not wanting to let his emotions control him at the moment. “I don’t know what I would do without her in my life… without our perfect little world.”

“You have to let her go, there is no other way.  You have the premiere coming up, right?”

Taron nodded his head, “Yes, next month.”

“Take someone with you.”

“I’m going to take Hayden, or at least I was.”

“Taron, take someone with you.”

“What, like my mother?”

“Oh my god boy, stop being so dense! No, take some beautiful young woman with you to the premiere.”

His face contorted into a look of confusion, “Why?”

“Taron you are going to have to trust me on this. She will be watching. She will be paying attention. Hayden may run but she doesn’t let go as easily as she’d like people to believe. She will see you with this other woman and she will see you smile while with them. She will realize what a huge mistake she’s made and she will know how stupid she’s being. I know that this doesn’t make sense, really it sounds quite asinine but I know that girl. I know how she ticks.”

“I don’t know if I can do that Liv.”

“You’re an actor for fuck’s sake, ACT!” Liv emphasised the last word, a small giggle escaping past her lips.

They sat in silence for a while. Two people who cared very much for one person. Two people who wanted to achieve the same goal.

“So, dive in head first,” Taron’s voice was soft, unsure of what he was actually agreeing to.

“Hesitation isn’t always our friend,” Liv leaned back, her head resting on the edge of the couch. “I told Hayden, before you guys left for the States, that I liked the two of you together, that you were good for her.  I meant it. I’ve never seen her happier with someone. You have brought out a side of her that’s been lost and I don’t think she’s quite willing to lose that. She doesn’t just need you Taron… it isn’t really about that. She wants to be with you. She wants you. She doesn’t want anyone else. If she sees you happy with someone else… that will make her understand. That will make her know what she has to do.” Olivia looked at him, “Just don’t give up on her. Don’t give up on the two of you together. I know that you two are meant to be.”

 

Taron stood in the empty hallway. His back pressed against the door to Hayden’s apartment. He wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into with Olivia’s plan but he had to trust that Hayden’s best friend wouldn’t lead him astray. He still felt an inkling of guilt when he’d agreed to taking someone else to the premiere, to fooling Hayden in that way but Liv had pointed out that he wasn’t agreeing to dating anyone else, just for taking a friend to a movie. A movie that would be broadcast all over the world. A world where Hayden would see. He took a deep breath, pushing himself away from the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away from the life he’d known for so many months. A life he hoped to regain.


	8. Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Hayden's perspective, so this song indicates her thoughts and feelings. I do love this [song](https://youtu.be/8TpcBDJZsJA), so many feels.

Taron glanced at his phone once again. The limo was dark and the light from the screen illuminated his face. He tapped his foot impatiently, his fingers drumming against his thigh. He looked out the window at the crowd that was gathering in front of the theatre. The usual nerves were starting to make their presence known and the fact that Olivia hadn’t texted him back yet was only magnifying them. 

“Oh come on,” He blurted out. 

“Taron, are you okay?”

He shook his head, focusing in on the only other occupant in the back of the vehicle with him. “I’m good Summer… really.  I’m just waiting on a text that I’m hoping will come through before we leave this car.”

Summer. Beautiful Summer. She had been one of his drama school friends, a stunning blond with long legs and smooth skin. All the boys in their circle had wanted to date her but Taron had always gotten along with her famously. They’d bonded over their love of Star Wars, their eccentric taste in music and all things sweet. When she’d called him out of the blue, wanting to get together for a coffee, he’d happily obliged. He knew that she was trying to move from stage acting to movies and he had offered to give her some advice...what little he’d acquired over the years. When Olivia had suggested he take a date to the premiere, her face had instantly popped into his head. She had ecstatically taken him up on his offer and hadn’t mind playing along when he’d informed her of the grand scheme. 

“I’m sure that everything will work out Taron,” She smiled at him and he felt a little more at ease.

He took a deep breath, glancing at his phone once more.  He sighed with relief when he saw Olivia’s name across the screen.

**Olivia: It will work, calm your tits. I sent her the information and strategically implanted the idea for her to watch tonight.  Now stop worrying because you have to put on the performance of a lifetime.**

Taron was in the middle of replying when another text from Hayden’s spunky friend came through…

**Olivia: I swear to god Taron, if you even think about telling me that this won’t work or if you start to have doubts...remember, I’m scary and I did promise to rip your balls off.  Now just do what I told you.**

Taron laughed, a hearty laugh that had Summer tilting her head at him. He waved her off, motioning to his phone, “My balls are being threatened.” She continued to look at him in confusion so he kept explaining, “Hayden’s friend Olivia is… well she's a tad intimidating. Screw that, she's fucking frightening.”

The door to the limo opened and panic replaced the laughter. Taron looked at Summer, calming slightly at her look of reassurance. He stepped out of the car, the camera flashes blinding him instantly. His hands were shaking as he reached for Summer. Her warm fingers gripped his and the flashes intensified as she appeared. 

 

Olivia pushed open Hayden’s bedroom door, “Did you find it?”

Hayden nodded, turning the computer screen in Liv’s direction, “Why am I doing this?”

“Because you’re indulging my curiosity and I know for a fact that you’ve been keeping tabs on him.”

“I have not,” Hayden protested

“Really? You’re going to lie to me?” Liv flopped down on the bed next to her friend, pulling the laptop over so she could have a better view. 

Hayden stayed quiet as they waited for the stars to start appearing on the red carpet. Jamie Dornan walked by, looking quite dashing in his dark blue suit. Jamie Foxx’s smile beamed brighter than any camera flash. Eve Hewson stunned the crowd, decked in a fabulous dress, looking beautiful. Hayden’s stomach twisted itself into knots at the anticipation of seeing Taron live. As each cast member walked the carpet, it brought her closer to gazing upon his face but she wasn’t prepared for what she would see.

“Who is that?” Hayden poked at the screen. 

A gorgeous blond was attached to his hip. His arm was around her waist and Hayden knew that his hand was resting on the small of her back. A pang of jealously beat inside of her and she tried to choke it back.  No, she would not be jealous of the fact that he had moved on. She had hurt him. She had left him. He had every right to be happy with someone else. 

“He looks happy,” Liv’s soft voice brought Hayden back to the screen.

She shook her head, “He deserves it.” She couldn’t hide the emotion in her voice. 

Olivia looked over at her, “She awfully pretty, isn’t she?”

Hayden said nothing. She just stared at his face. 

Olivia allowed the silence to continue, knowing the thoughts that were forming in her friend’s head. She needed to give Hayden time to come to terms with the facts, the reality of the situation, before she continued on with their plan. 

They watched as Taron stopped at several different reporters, his arm never leaving the blonde’s side. Hayden sniffled silently, her heart torn into pieces at the fact that he had moved on from her so quickly. She knew that she’d been harsh. She knew that she’d been quick to run and she cursed herself over and over again for making those snap decisions. She reached up to rub her eyes and was surprised when her fingers came away wet. She could see Olivia looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Liv, I’m fine.”

Her friend nodded her head, “I’m sure that you are Hayden. I wonder who the blonde is?”

Hayden choked back a sob. Olivia reached over and grabbed her hand. Hayden finally allowed the tears to fall, quiet sobs escaping. 

 

**Olivia: Nice acting kid.**

**Taron: Did it work?**

**Olivia: Time will tell but from her reaction, I’d say it had the impact we were hoping for.**

**Taron: I still feel guilty. It feels like lying.**

Olivia glanced over at her friend. Hayden was curled up in her bed, eyes closed, breathing even. She agreed with Taron, as her own pangs of guilt flowed through her. She had to tell herself that it wasn’t lying, persay. Taron had never mentioned that the blonde had been his girlfriend, or even his date really. He hadn’t said anything. She knew the truth, the blonde had been nothing more than a friend but Hayden hadn’t know that and that is where the guilt came into play.

**Olivia: I know..I know, I feel guilty too.**

**Taron: If this doesn’t work, will you come clean and tell her?**

**Olivia: Do you honestly think that would be the best idea?**

**Taron: I don’t know. Liv….**

**Olivia: What Taron??**

**Taron: I miss her.**

**Olivia: I know kid… she misses you too.**

 

Hayden blinked her eyes open. A yawned ensued as she stretched her tired muscles. Her gaze landed on the open laptop, lying at the end of her bed. The images of Taron walking past the cameras, flashed through her mind and her stomach twisted. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears at bay. She would not cry. She would not cry. A single tear trickled down her cheek. 

“Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?” Liv stood in the bedroom doorway, two cups of hot coffee clenched in her hands. 

Hayden tried to smile but failed, the misery clearly evident on her face. 

Liv walked over to her, handing her one of the steaming mugs, “Did you at least sleep?

Hayden nodded her head, “Off and on, but I managed to get a few hours.”

Liv sat down next to her, reaching over and shutting the laptop. 

“How badly did I screw up?” Hayden asked quietly.

“I don’t know hon,” Liv took a long sip of her own caffeinated beverage. 

“Do you think there is anyway I can get him back? I mean, he’s already moved on but it can’t be too serious right, it’s only been like a month. No, that’s stupid...I shouldn’t even be thinking like that. He’s moved on and I need to let him go.”

“Whoa, Hayden slow down…” Liv turned her body, facing her friend, “Last night was a lot to take in. Who knows if that woman with him was his new lover or nothing more than a friend. Give yourself time to process. You know, nothing has changed...his life is still public. Is that something that you can actually deal with?”

Hayden looked down at the laptop, her mind whirling with thoughts. She had no answers for Olivia, not yet anyway. She had run away because she didn’t want her life splattered all over for the world to see but at the same time, as she replayed the events from the night before, she realized that though the blonde stood next to Taron during interviews and photographs, she wasn’t asked any questions. If anything, she was asked politely to step aside so photos of just him could be taken. Her world started to spin. She glanced up at Olivia, “I don’t know.”

“Well then, you’ve got a lot to think about. You might want to think about getting up, you don’t want to be late to work again,” Olivia laughed as she walked out of the small bedroom. 

Hayden watched her friend leave, before her eyes landed on the laptop once again. She reached over, picking up the slim device. Opening it, she waited as the screen came to life. She pulled up her favorite search engine, typing in Taron’s name. A quick search of news articles and social media pages answered the questions that were swirling in her brain. The entertainment pages didn’t have a mention of the blonde and the fans wondered where she had gone. Reading their comments from a different perspective forced her to reevaluate her rash decisions. Maybe living in his spotlight wouldn’t be as painful as she had originally thought. 


	9. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the Glee version of this song... It's the version that popped into my head as I was thinking of which song to use. So here ya go...[Listen](https://youtu.be/oWnzBH1Ytew) while you read.

Hayden scrolled through the pictures on her phone. Their smiling faces only making her feel worse about her current situation. She stopped on one in particular. Taken the night they rode the London Eye, it was the epitome of the perfect couple. She studied her face. She couldn’t help but notice how she looked at Taron. There was a sparkle in her eye and what can only be described as adoration in the way she gazed at him. Her heart thumped in her chest and she blinked back the tears that were once again threatening to escape. She swiped at the screen again and again, her entire relationship played out like a movie, a movie with an ending that she regretted. 

She was still scrolling through photos when Olivia came home, flopping down on the couch next to her. 

“What are you doing?” She snatched the phone from Hayden’s hands.

“I’m regretting my life’s decisions.”

“Sitting here looking at pictures won’t help you fix and or change those decisions.”

“I know that but there isn’t anything I can do. I’ve fucked up royally and now I’ve lost him for good.”

“Oh suck it up Hayden,” Olivia stood up, tucking Hayden’s phone into her back pocket. “If you want him back. If you want your life with him back, you have to get up off your ass and do something about it. This whole moping about will not get you what you want.”

“Can I have my phone back please,” Hayden stared up at her friend, hand outstretched. 

“Not until you admit that you want to fight for this man,” Olivia’s hand went to her hip.

“What good will that do Liv? He’s got someone else. He doesn’t want me.”

“Do you actually listen to yourself?”

“You saw the same footage I did Liv. You saw him with her. I can’t compete with someone like that. Did you see her legs?”

“My god Hayden, stop it. Do you still have feelings for Taron?”

Hayden nodded her head, afraid to look at her friend. 

“Do you still love Taron?”

Hayden nodded again.

“I can’t hear you,” Liv sat down on the coffee table, forcing Hayden to look at her.

“Yes Liv! Yes I’m still in love with him. Yes I still want to be with him. No, I don’t want to be without him. What more do you want me to say? Saying all of this out loud does not help me get him back.”

“It may not help you get him back, but it makes you realize how you feel and it makes you want to actually fight for something. You’re always so quick to turn tail and run but do you ever really stand up and fight?”

Hayden stayed silent. Olivia was right, she had a horrible habit of running away from her problems. She never stood strong and dealt with them head on. She’d lost so many wonderful things in her life because she had been scared, because she had chosen the chicken’s way of dealing with life. Was she honestly willing to lose this too?

“Look kid, I’m here if you need me and you know that, but you’ve got to make the decision to fight before my help will do you any good.” Olivia stood, walking into the kitchen, leaving Hayden alone with nothing but her thoughts. 

 

It had been two weeks since she’d seen him walk the red carpet with another woman. Two week since Olivia had forced her to admit her feelings. Two weeks of staring at the photos on her phone. Two weeks of fretting about what to do, but gaining absolutely no ground. She turned the phone over and over again in her hands. She’d opened up a new text message to him too many times to count. Each time she’d get a letter closer to hitting send, but she’d allow the fear to stop her. What good would it do, she’d tell herself. How would she feel if he told her that he no longer wanted her? She’d be devastated but at the same time, how was she feeling now? She was so lost. She hated to admit it, but Taron had given her a sense of freedom that she hadn’t felt with anyone else. He had made her smile. He had made her laugh. He had made her feel safe. He had been so many things and without him, without him she wasn’t who she wanted to be. 

“Liv,” Hayden yelled. 

Footsteps sounded down the hall and her friend’s face appeared in her doorway.

“What’s up buttercup?” Liv’s grin made Hayden create one of her own. 

“I need your help,” Hayden sighed, knowing that she needed to fully acknowledge her wrong doings before she could move forward.

“Awww, I do love hearing those words,” Liv took a seat at the end of Hayden’s bed. 

“Stop gloating. Look, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I’m not ready to give up.”

“Go on my dear, I do want to hear more…” Liv’s grin grew larger. 

Hayden shook her head, “I want him back. I’ve realized that I’m whole when I’m with him and without him… Oh god Liv, without him I am so lost. I never thought I’d say that about a guy, but a part of me is gone without him.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m doing this...I’m asking you to help me.”

“Are you honestly willing to stand and fight and not run?”

Hayden nodded her head, “I don’t want to run anymore. I don’t want to push him away. I need him back in my life. I just need him. I need his kisses. I need his warmth. I need his comfort and his strength. I need his corny jokes and I need his smiles. I am aware that he has probably moved on but I will forever hate myself if I don’t at least try and get him back. At the very least, I want to apologize to him for not believing in us. For not trusting him the way I should have.” 

Olivia watched as her friend bared her soul, the tears streaming down her face. She reached over and grabbed a tissue, handing it to her fragile friend. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

“I know that he’ll talk to you Liv, he always liked you.” Hayden sniffed, wiping at her eyes. 

“Maybe, if we’re lucky, he’ll still be in London. I can try and get a hold of him for you. In the meantime, however, you and me, we need to get out of this apartment and enjoy our young single lives.”

Hayden smiled, nodding her head, “The Garden Shed?”

“Once again, you have read my mind. Tomorrow night?”

Hayden nodded and Olivia patted her on the shoulder. 

“Try and get some sleep kid, it’s time that you let your soul rest.” Olivia walked towards the bedroom door, stopping briefly to look back at her friend. Her heart ached for Hayden, but she knew that the heartache would hopefully be ending soon. 

Hayden looked up as the door closed quietly behind Liv. She stared at her phone once again, pressing gently on the text message app.

**Hayden: T… I miss you**

Her finger hoovered over the send button, her mind racing. She pushed back the fear and let her finger fall, the whoosh sound sending a jolt of nerves through her body. She sighed, shutting her phone down for the night. 

 

“Joe, you’ve got to do this for me. Hell, not for me, you’ve got to do this Hayden.” Liv tapped her foot impatiently at the bartender. “You’re our friend man, come on!”

Joe rolled his eyes, “You use that friend bit on me every other week Liv, seriously tonight is not karaoke night.”

“No shit man, I know that but I need you to break your damn rules for me tonight.”

“Why Liv?”

“For love Joe, for love,” Liv leaned against the bar, staring Joe down.

He threw up his hands in defeat, “Well who am I to go against love? You have to set that shit up though and help take it down. I don’t have the extra man power tonight and since I’m doing this for you, you can do this for me.”

“Fine, whatever you want,” Liv’s grin was wide.

“You know where it is, get to work,” Joe handed her the keys to the backroom and Liv gladly took them from his outstretched hands. 

“When the other guys get here, send them back, I’m going to need help.” Liv called over her shoulder as she jogged towards the back of the familiar bar. 

 

**Taron: What time am I supposed to be there again?**

**Olivia: I swear to god you never listen…. 8:30 and do not be late. I will be bringing Hayden there at 9 and you need to be singing when we walk in.**

**Taron: How did you manage to pull this whole thing off?**

**Olivia: Because I’m a damn miracle worker, that’s how.**

Olivia set her phone down as she finished plugging in wires for the sound system. She honestly wasn’t sure how she’d managed to pull all of this off, but somehow, with fate’s helping hand, she’d have the two of them in the same room in a few hours. 

**Taron: She texted me last night.**

Olivia read his text over and over again. A small smile formed and pride burst in her chest. Hayden had surprised her but that would only lend to tonight’s success. 

**Olivia: Did you reply?**

**Taron: No. I should have but…**

**Olivia: But what?”**

**Taron: I think she just needed to say what she said. I don’t think she wanted me to reply. I let her have her moment and tonight I’ll have mine.**

**Olivia: Good lad. No wonder she seemed happier this morning. I’m quite impressed she texted you to be honest.**

**Taron: Me too.**

**Olivia: 8:30 Egerton and don’t you dare be late.**

**Taron: And face your evil wrath… I’ll be there.**

 

The smokey bar had become such a familiar staple in Hayden’s life. She truly did love this place, even with all of it’s quirks. As the bouncer opened the door, the flood of music hit her ears. She wrinkled her nose in confusion, it wasn’t karaoke night. Did she have the wrong date? No, it was Saturday and Olivia was standing behind her, laughing at something the bouncer had said. She entered the room, her eyes doing their accustomed adjusting. She waved at the bartender, before proceeding across the room. She glanced behind her, Liv having stopped to talk to someone else. She stepped up to the bar, Joe handing her a drink. She thanked him, taking a slow sip, allowing the alcohol to slightly burn her throat. 

“Man, it’s a packed house tonight,” Liv leaned next to her. 

“Why the karaoke? I thought that was on Thursday nights.”

“Normally is kid,” Joe placed a drink in front of Olivia. “Special night tonight. Patron request.”

Before Hayden could inquire further, Joe had disappeared to the other end of the bar. Hayden shrugged, taking another long sip. The music stopped briefly, another song soon taking it’s place. The familiar beats filled her head and she turned sharply towards the stage as a voice she knew as well as her own echoed throughout the crowded space. 


	10. Shape Of You B-Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in a sense, a bonus chapter.. A B-Side. I really wanted to put this [Song](https://youtu.be/JGwWNGJdvx8) into the story, but I really wanted to have Taron sing it. This was fun to write and I hope that you enjoy reading it just as much.

Taron took a deep breath and walked up onto the small stage. He’d stood on this spot several times, but no time before this had held such meaning. He’d never sung this particular song but he knew it was one that she liked and it was one that would make an impact. The music started and he did a quick onceover of the room. His heart picked up as he spotted her, standing next to the bar. She was flanked on one side by Olivia, who stayed close to her friend. Taron closed his eyes, allowing the music to seep into his soul. He knew the words. He opened his mouth, allowing his voice to do all the speaking for him. 

 

**_The club isn’t the best place to find a lover_ **

**_So the bar is where I go_ **

 

The meaning of those words were not lost on him. Flashbacks of Hayden in this very place, listening to him sing, played through his mind.

 

**_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_ **

**_Drinking fast and then we talk slow_ **

**_Come over and start up a conversation with just me_ **

**_And trust me I’ll give it a chance now_ **

**_Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_ **

**_And then we start to dance, and now I’m singing like_ **

 

Taron’s eyes were open as he watched the crowd bounce along to the music. The smiles that donned the many faces made him grin right back. It made him nervous to sneak a look in Hayden’s direction, but he did it anyway. Her hands were clutching her glass but he could just make out the tapping of her foot. 

 

**_Girl, you know I want you love_ **

**_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_ **

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_I may be crazy, don’t mind me_ **

**_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much_ **

 

He couldn’t help the smile that grew bigger as he remembered how quiet she had been the first night they had met. She was so shy and reserved and he had convinced himself at that moment that he’d be the one to break her out of that shell. He’d been so proud of how much she had changed in their time together. 

 

**_Grab my waist and put that body on me_ **

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_Come, come on now, follow my lead_ **

 

**_I’m in love with the shape of you_ **

**_We push and pull like a magnet do_ **

**_Although my heart is falling too_ **

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

 

Their first night together was one he would never forget. They had whispered ‘I love you’s’ in the dark, had spent the next day together, tucked away in his large bed, watching Netflix and eating all kinds of things that were so very bad for them. His voice grew louder, as the meaning of the words hit home for him.

 

_ And last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I’m in love with your body _

 

Hayden couldn’t believe that this was the song he had chosen to sing. She glanced at Olivia out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head slightly. She couldn’t prove it yet, but she knew that Liv had something to do with all of this tonight. She took a deep breath, his voice doing things to her body that she hadn’t felt in weeks. God, her body craved him. She craved him. 

 

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

**_Every day discovering something brand new_ **

**_I’m in love with the shape of you_ **

 

**_One week in we let the story begin_ **

**_We’re going out on our first date_ **

**_You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_ **

**_Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_ **

 

Hayden laughed. She couldn’t help it. Their first few dates had been fairly normal, but she’d arranged a few that hadn’t gone quite as planned. Like the night they ended up in the emergency department because she had dropped a bowling ball on her foot. She’d been lucky that all she’d ended up with was a bruise but it was a story. She glanced around the bar, looking for the blonde that had been with him on the red carpet. 

Liv noticed her friends wandering eyes, “She isn’t here Hayden.”

Hayden crinkled her nose, “What?”

“The blonde, she isn’t here.”

“Oh,” Was all she said as she turned her attention back to the small stage and the man who held her heart. 

 

**_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_ **

**_And how your family is doing okay_ **

**_Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_ **

**_Tell the driver make the radio play, and I’m singing like_ **

 

**_Girl, you know I want your love_ **

**_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_ **

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_I may be crazy, don’t mind me_ **

**_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much_ **

**_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_ **

**_Come on now, follow my lead_ **

**_Come, come on now, follow my lead_ **

 

Taron gathered the courage that the song was building in him and he glanced down at Hayden. He caught her looking at him and he winked. His grin growing brighter and his eyes not leaving her face. He directed every word to her. His body language, his eyes and his voice telling her everything she needed to hear. Everything he needed to say. 

 

**_I’m in love with the shape of you_ **

**_We push and pull like a magnet do_ **

**_Although my heart is falling too_ **

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

**_And last night you were in my room_ **

**_And now my bedsheets smell like you_ **

**_Every day discovering something brand new_ **

**_I’m in love with the shape of you_ **

 

Hayden knew that her face must be bright red but she didn’t care. She was so caught up in this moment...her moment with him, that she’d even forgotten about the last few weeks. Their bubble was back and it was just the two of them in this room. His voice was for her ears only. Her heart soared. She felt that pressure of happiness building in her chest. Even if it was for a moment, it was her moment. It was their moment.

 

**_I’m in love with the shape of you_ **

**_We push and pull like a magnet do_ **

**_Although my heart is falling too_ **

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

**_Last night you were in my room_ **

**_And now my bedsheets smell like you_ **

**_Every day discovering something brand new_ **

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

**_Come on, be my baby, come on_ **

**_Come on, be my baby, come on_ **

**_I’m in love with your body_ **

 

The song wound down. The crowd erupting into a thunderous applause. Taron blushed, not quite used to this kind of attention for his singing. He took a quick bow before handing the microphone off to the next player. His eyes scanned the crowd again, finding Hayden still in the same spot. He hopped off the stage, and weaved his way through pats on the back and quick congratulatory remarks. He neared where she stood, taking each final step with caution. He didn’t want her to run. He wanted to reach out and take her hands, pull her to his body, hold her and never let her go but he resisted that urge. 

“Hey,” His voice was a bit gruff from the effort he’d put into the song.

She smiled at him, “Hi.”

He threw caution to the wind and extended his hand. She glanced down at it. Her hand reached out to meet his, her fingers shaking every so slightly. He gripped them tightly and tugged on her arm, encouraging her to follow him. Hayden threw a look back at Olivia and was met with one of her friend’s winning smiles and a mischievous wink.

Taron pulled her outside into the cool night air, “You fancy a walk with me?”

She nodded her head. She felt his fingers loosen around hers and she grasped onto them quickly. 

He smiled at the move, pulling her just a little bit closer to his body. 

  
  



	11. Where It All Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song here....[Where It All Begins by Hunter Hayes](https://youtu.be/0fpyrHJwag8)

He held her hand tightly as they walked down the street. Silence surrounded them but it wasn’t as awkward as either thought it would be. They strolled in the direction of her apartment, no words being exchanged until they reached the steps of her building. She turned to look at him, her green eyes baring all of her emotions. He cringed briefly, the hurt evident on her face, but beneath the hurt was a glimmer of hope. He gave her hand a squeeze as she punched in the code to the door. 

Hayden pulled the door open, his hand catching the edge, keeping it ajar as they both entered. The climbed the four flights of stairs that lead to the space that they both knew so well. He had missed her place. The smell of it was so feminine. It was comfortable and homey, unlike his own bachelor pad.  He waited patiently as she fumbled for her keys, placing them into the lock. She attempted to pull her hand from his, but he refused to let go, instead, lending his free hand to her for assistance. She giggled and together they managed to get the door unlocked and opened. The laughter continued as they stumbled into the room, Taron shutting it tight behind them. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Hayden moved towards the kitchen, “I’m going to make myself one.”

“Please, just whatever you’re having,” Taron took a seat on the couch, keeping on eye on Hayden as she bustled around the tiny kitchen

“Are you sure that you don’t want a beer? I’m pretty sure I’ve got some of your favorite,” Hayden opened the fridge, thankful that Liv had stocked it recently. 

“Beer sounds great,” Taron leaned back, his head resting on the cushions. He was very uncertain how the upcoming conversation was going to go and he really wanted to stop delaying it, to just get everything out on the table. 

Hayden reentered the room, handing him an icy glass of beer. 

“Chilled mugs...nice,” Taron took a long sip, allowing the liquid to slowly run down his throat. “So, we have some things to talk about.”

Hayden sat down on the other end of the sofa, her body angled towards him. She simply just nodded her head, her eyes not meeting his. “Liv planned this whole thing, didn’t she?”

Taron nodded, “She is frighteningly persuasive.”

“She can be quite scary when she needs to be but she knew that I wouldn’t be able to ignore you if you got up and sang to me...she’s also rather devious.”

Taron smirked slightly, a small giggle escaping, “Well you didn’t pull away from me when I reached for you, so I think it worked.”

“I really did like the song, it’s one of my favorites.”

Taron nodded, “I know. I’ve heard you sing it many times.”

“You do sing it so much better than I ever could.”

Silence hung between them again, both unsure of where to take this conversation. 

Taron took a deep breath, “Hayden I am so sorry for everything that happened. I never meant for it to go like that. I just got excited… I wanted to share us with the world, I didn’t want to hide anymore. I wanted to be able to talk about you. I wanted people to know just how much I loved you…” He stopped talking, his eyes scanning her face, “How much I still love you.”

Hayden couldn’t find her words. She’d thought about why he had done what he did. She’d heard Olivia’s argument defending him. She thought back to the moment when she had decided for herself that living in his spotlight might not be that bad. 

“Hayden, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to not trust me..” He stopped as she held up a hand.

“I really missed you…” She smiled at him. It was tentative but it was there and it was genuine 

He reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it, “I really missed you too.”

She looked down at the carpet, the toe of her shoe digging into the plush material, “Who is she?” Her voice was quiet, but he heard every word.

“She’s a friend,” Taron slid a little closer to her. “She’s a friend from drama school. She’s trying to break into film and I asked her if she’d like to join me for the premiere. It was good exposure. I actually haven’t even talked to her since then.”

Hayden wanted to look up at him, but she wasn’t sure she trusted herself just yet. She wanted to crawl onto his lap and kiss him. She wanted his arms to envelope her, holding her to his body tightly. She wanted to never let him go but she needed to make sure that she could handle his life.  She felt him slide even closer to her and she stared at his thigh, itching to reach out. 

“Hayden, I know that you’re scared… hell it freaks me out too, but if you don’t just let go, if you don’t just free fall with me, we’ll never know what this can become.” There was a sense of urgency to his tone but he needed her to understand. 

She finally looked up, her eyes meeting his and the intensity in them was overwhelming. “But what if I’m not enough?”

“You really need to stop thinking like that. Do you want to be with me?”

She nodded her head, her hand sliding across the couch, inching closer to him. “I want to fight for this. I want to fight for us. I don’t want to run anymore. I don’t want to be afraid. 

“Good, that’s a step. We’ve stumbled love and now it’s time that we get up and dust ourselves off. We forge on and we start a new beginning.”

“You sound like a Hallmark card,” Hayden laughed softly.

“I think I might have read that on a card actually,” He laughed with her, thankful for a break in the seriousness. “I just want to know one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Why are you so afraid?”

Hayden sighed, “It’s something I picked up from watching my mother. Everytime something would prove to be too difficult, she’d run. I’d come home from school, to an empty apartment and the car packed and off we’d go again. It was just the two of us, I was all she had. My dad left us long ago and my mom, she never got over that. I grew up learning that running from your problems was the only way of dealing with them. What I failed to understand was that those problems will catch up to you. The bad will find you. It finally caught my mom...it’s why I left. It’s why I ran and never looked back. I’ve been running for so long Taron. Liv has been the only person in my life who hasn’t allowed me to run. God knows I’ve tried, but everytime she stops me. And now, now there’s you….”  Hayden stared at the wall. She wasn’t certain of much but she was certain of one thing, she did not want to continue living her life without him in it. She did not want to continue running from him. She took a deep breath, “I want you in my life. I want to be a part of your life.”

“Good,” Their bodies moved even closer together. “What about my life though? My job isn’t changing and with that comes fame. I can’t help that part. It isn’t easy. I struggle with it on a daily basis. I know that we kept it quiet for a long time and we were lucky, but that bubble won’t always keep us safe...you realize that now. What if you can’t handle it again?”

“I want to be able to though,” She surprised herself with those words. She hadn’t even been thinking along those lines, but obviously her heart had taken control of her vocal abilities. 

“So right here, right now… This is where we begin. Are you on board?”

She smiled and then slowly nodded her head, “Yeah, I want to be on board. I can’t promise that I’ll always be okay with the fame but maybe, maybe they won’t really even care about me or my life. Maybe I can just be in the background.” She stopped, looking at him, “Just promise me… promise me that you won’t let me run.”

“Come here,” He opened his arms, waiting for her to fit into him. She didn’t even hesitate and his arms wrapped around her slim shoulders, keeping her close. He kissed her temple, just happy to have her back in his arms. They stayed intertwined for some time, simply relishing in one another, the loud banging of the door flying open pulled them apart. 

“Seriously Liv, do you not know how to make a quiet entrance?” Taron shook his head at Hayden’s best friend. 

“Well I had to make sure that my plan worked,” Liv shut the door, flopping down on the empty space of the couch. “Now you have to come back with me, because I promised Joe that I’d put all the karaoke equipment away and I’m enlisting you both.”

“You just can’t let me have my moment, can you?” Hayden laughed, “And I’m completely ignoring the fact that you planned….” Hayden stopped, looking between Taron and Liv, “Wait, how much of this did you plan?”

The friend and the lover stared at one another, the friend being the first to speak up, “Not sure you really want to know.” Liv’s grin was devious.

Hayden rolled her eyes, “The blonde?”

Both nodded their heads.

“Wait, so she isn’t a friend?”

“No no, she is a friend,” Taron started, keeping her hand clutched in his, “I just wouldn’t have taken her to the premiere if it hadn’t been for Liv’s suggestion.”

“Liv,” Hayden questioned, “I don’t understand.”

“I needed for you to come to a conclusion of your own. One that I couldn’t make you see nor understand. One that Taron couldn’t get you to hear. You wouldn’t listen to either one of us, we’d both tried. You needed to know that running this time wasn’t the answer. Taron is good for you, I’ve told you this, hell I’ve told you both. Being with him is the happiest I’ve ever seen you and I didn’t want you to give that up just because it’s what you always do.” Liv took a few deep breaths, slightly anxious that Hayden would be upset by their antics.

Hayden was quiet, she looked between the two of them before a small smile formed, “This is a new beginning. Whatever the reasons of the past were...I’m choosing to move forward. You were both right all along and regardless of how you got me to come to this conclusion is something I’m going to chose to ignore.” She narrowed her eyes at them both, shaking her head, “However, let’s not ever go to these length again, okay? I did not like the feelings I got when I saw him with that blonde woman.”

“That was kind of the whole point,” Liv patted Hayden’s cheek in gest.  “Now are you both going to come and help me or do I have to send Joe over here?”

“You got yourself into this predicament with Joe, why do I need to help?” Hayden pursed her lips together, trying to keep the grin at bay.

“You’re an ass, now get up and come on,” Liv stood, waiting for the other two to follow suit.

Hayden and Taron burst into a fit of laughter. Liv couldn’t keep the fake anger act going and was soon joining them as they giggled their way down the hallway and out of the building. Hayden slipped her hand into Taron’s, thankful that she could have something so simple with him again. 

 


	12. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with [Perfect](https://youtu.be/2Vv-BfVoq4g) the first time I heard it. This song and one other helped create this entire series.

Hayden stared at the dress strewn across the bed. She sighed, picking it up gently and holding it up to her lean frame. It would flow down to her knees, the material soft against her skin. The color gave her normally green eyes, a lovely blue hue. She pulled the dress on over her head, letting the fabric hug against her curves. She reached behind her, letting out a quiet groan in frustration when she couldn’t reach the zipper.

“Taron…” She yelled.

He appeared in the doorway moments later, apple in hand, “You called?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Can you please zip me up?”

“Now why would I want to do that?” Taron’s warm fingers brushed against the bare skin of her shoulders, causing goosebumps to appear in their wake. 

“Well I don’t plan on going to this thing in my underwear,” Hayden watched him through the mirror. He met her eye, winking at her. 

He tugged the zipper upwards, closing the gap with the small clasp at the top. “I wouldn’t mind that sight, but I’m not sure I’d want everyone else there to enjoy it.”

“Don’t be cheeky and aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?”

He took a bite out of the apple, nodding his head, “It doesn’t take me as long.” 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

He nodded his head, taking another bite, “I’m a rebel baby.”

Hayden laughed at his antics, squirming away from him as he leaned in to kiss her. She held her hand against his chest, “Taron…” She looked into his eyes, the green-blue orbs stared back at her, “I’m nervous.”

He sat down next to her, his arm circled her waist, “You will be fine. We will be fine. You’re going to look stunning and I will be right next to you the entire time.” He kissed her cheek, “Now I need to go and get ready.”

Hayden smacked his ass as he turned from her, the cheesy smirk disappearing as he walked from the room. She stood, looking at herself once again in the mirror. She took a deep breath, mentally telling herself that she was doing this for him, for both of them. 

The Aberystwyth Arts Centre in Taron’s hometown was having a huge dedication ceremony. They’d spent the last year renovating the building and had invited many of it’s prestigious alumni to the festivities. It wasn’t a huge event, not in comparison to other functions that she would attend with him, but it was a start, a stepping stone. She was serious when she’d told him that she was ready for this, that she wanted to do this. She knew that standing by his side was important to him. He didn’t want to hide their relationship anymore, though they had compromised that they wouldn’t be completely public with it either. She finished up her hair and makeup before slipping on the matching heels. A simple shawl completed the outfit and as she stared at herself in the mirror, again, she felt a small sense of confidence. She smiled shyly, one last look over her shoulder before she made her way down to the ground floor. 

Taron stood at the bottom of the stairs, his jacket slung over his arm. “Wow!” He whistled, “You look stunning.” 

Hayden blushed, her cheeks burning with the intense way he was staring at her. “Stop…” She flustered at him.

“Am I not allowed to admire you?” Taron held out his arm for her to take as she reached the bottom of the steps.

“You’re just making me nervous at the moment,” Hayden was glad for the extra support as she clung to him, sticking close as they left the comfort of his home. “Can we just stay in tonight?” 

He chuckled, “If I think that you’re beautiful, so will others. Just remember, I’m right here, the entire time.” 

She smiled, trying to calm her nerves as she situated herself in the car. She could do this. She would do this. 

 

The lights flashed. the cameras clicked. The reporters belted out names. Hayden hadn’t even left the comfort of the vehicle yet and already she could feel the sweat slide down the small of her back. Taron gave her hand a final squeeze, before he opened the door, leaving her alone momentarily. He opened her door and held his hand in her direction. She took it, hands shaking. Too much she noticed, they were shaking too much, people would notice. He enveloped her small hand in his, hiding the quaking from all eyes but her own. She found peace in his strength and she glued herself to his side as they made strides down the red carpet. He stopped for pictures. She stopped with him. He smiled and she followed suit. He looked at her and winked and she felt her heart flop. His hand rested on the small of her back and she leaned into it when she started to feel the nerves creep back up. 

“Taron. Taron. Taron…” The reporters shouted. 

He stopped at one, a local news channel and smiled at the brunette holding the microphone.

“Taron, we’re so glad that you could be here tonight, showing your support for the local arts,” She smiled at him, thrusting the microphone in his direction. 

“Of course,” He grinned, his signature wink making itself know, “I wouldn’t miss this. This place means so much to me. I decided that acting was my dream, here in this building, on that stage.”

“May I ask, who is the lovely lady that you have with you tonight?”

Taron looked at Hayden, pulling her just a little closer, “This is my girlfriend, Hayden.  It’s the first time that I’ve been able to convince her to join me at one of these events.”

The reporter smiled at her and Hayden politely smiled back. She was relieved when the questions about her stopped at one and after a few more minutes, they couple moved on down the line. 

“See, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Taron questioned as they entered the arts centre, “Only two even asked about you.”

Hayden nodded, her mind racing. All of the scenarios that she had thought up, all the bad ‘what ifs’ that could have happen...didn’t. She looked at the man next to her and leaned in, her lips pressing against his cheek. “No, it wasn’t that bad. Thank you for bringing me.”

He took her hand, holding it to his chest, right against his heart, “I love you Hayden and you love, you were perfect tonight. 

Hayden felt her cheeks start to burn again, so she quickly leaned into him, lips meeting lips this time. She smiled against him, her heart full. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close. The lights in the lobby flashed and he released her reluctantly. 

“I guess we should join everyone,” Taron didn’t move his feet, watching as everyone filed into the auditorium. He had a part to play tonight, a speech he was to recite but all he wanted to do was stand in this place, with the woman beside him wrapped in his arms. He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her through the double doors. 


	13. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... this story has come to an end. This part is based on the song [No Matter What](https://youtu.be/7eul_Vt6SZY). I love this song!

Hayden studied Taron’s face as he slept. She’d been awake for awhile now. The excitement and nerves from yesterday’s events had stirred up too much in her mind for her to relax fully and the fact that she was meeting his mother and younger sisters for the first time later today, equaled very little sleep for her. His eyelids fluttered and his chest rose and fell and Hayden wondered what he was dreaming about. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch him but she remained still. She let her head sink down into her pillow, her eyes remained focused on his face. As the quiet of the early morning surrounded her, she let her active mind wander. She enjoyed these moments, the quiet ones where it was just the two of them. She wished that she didn’t have to share him with the rest of the world, but she knew that she wanted him enough to deal with it. She smiled slightly. She knew he loved her. She knew that she loved him and that knowledge would be enough for her. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, no matter what life threw in their direction, being together would be enough. 

Hayden carefully climbed out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She started the kettle and then rummaged around in the cupboards for some tea. She was so focused on her task that she failed to hear Taron enter the room.

“Damn,” She exclaimed, “I swear I saw it yesterday.”

“What are you looking for,” Taron’s sleepy voice caused her to jump and spin around quickly.

“Oh my god, you scared me,” She held her hand over her heart, waiting for the beating to slow to a normal rhythm.

“I’m sorry love,” He laughed, taking a seat at the counter. “Do you want me to take over search duties?”

She shook her head, “I’m just looking for tea. I need something hot to drink.”

He pointed to the one cupboard she had yet to tear apart, “It should be in there.” He watched her as she pulled out the boxes of tea, smiling as she contemplated which one she wanted. “You know, my mom will have all of this ready when we get there.”

She didn’t say anything, just simply nodded her head. She grabbed a mug and filled it with the hot water that was whistling from the kettle. 

Taron hopped down and made his way for the kitchen exit, stopping just short of the doorway, “I’m going to go and take a shower, care to join me,” He winked at her. 

“Now that would be counterproductive and we’d never make it out of here on time,” She rolled her eyes, the smile that danced across her face grew larger. She watched him as he walked away, her eyes trailing down to his ass.

 

The drive to his mother’s house was short, not giving Hayden enough time to fully prepare. Taron turned the engine off and looked over at her. He reached out and took her hand in his, pulling them both into his lap, “Are you ready?”

She nodded, looking at his face, the twinkle of excitement present in his eyes. They entered the house. It was warm and inviting. The smell of baked goods wafted through the space. Hayden’s stomach rumbled, she hadn’t realized just how hungry she was. The sounds of tiny feet echoed through the house, two young girls soon coming into view. Taron kneeled down to their level, opening his arms as they both wrapped their tiny arms around his neck. They squealed as he hugged them tightly to him, giving each a kiss on their blonde heads. Hayden smiled at the sight, her heart fluttering with love. Taron’s mom entered shortly after, wiping her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her waist.

“Oh good, you’re here. I hope that you’re hungry,” She greeted them both. 

Taron released his sisters, standing to envelope his mother in a tight hug. She gave him an extra squeeze, before turning towards Hayden, arms still open. Hayden stepped into them tentatively but relaxed slightly at the comfort of being hugged by a mother figure. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” She said as she pulled away, giving the younger woman a smile. “I’m Tina,” She gripped Hayden’s hand in hers, “And these two hooligans are Taron’s younger sisters.”

The two little girls smiled up at Hayden and she returned a grin of her own, “Taron has shown me photos of you guys… I have to say, you are much prettier in person.” 

They giggled at her comment and the smaller of the two reached a hand out in her direction. Hayden took it gently and the young girl led her towards a corner full of toys. Hayden could hear Taron chuckle and she turned around to look at him. 

“She always manages to sucker everyone who comes into this house into playing dolls with her. Guess you’re just the latest victim,” He laughed louder and the sound made Hayden’s smile grow wider. “Love, would you like something to drink?”

She nodded her head before turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. She settled down to the girl’s level and together they proceeded to create a fantastical world of pure imagination. 

The girls stayed huddle together until Tina called them over to the table. With a few sighs and one protest, they put the dolls down and proceed to join the adults. Hayden pulled out the seat next to Taron and his youngest sibling crawled up into the seat next to her. Hayden giggled at the little girl and helped her by adjusting the chair so she could reach the table better. Taron reached over, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. The food was passed around and the conversation covered all topics of interest. Hayden remained fairly quiet, just wanting to soak up all of the family togetherness. She felt very comfortable with Taron’s family and not having had these kind of experiences growing up, she found that it was something she’d rather missed out on. The girls told their mom all about what their dolls had been up to and how much they liked having Hayden around. 

Taron chuckled and leaned closer, whispering in her ear, “I think they are quite taken with you. They stopped suckering me into those things long ago.”

“Considering I don’t have younger sisters, I missed out on all of that… I like it.” Hayden glanced over at the girls, their hands wildly telling their stories. “I don’t know why I didn’t want to be a part of this sooner.”

“I don’t know why either, but I’m glad that you’re here now.” Taron leaned over, kissing her temple, his lips lingering just a little longer. 

Hayden leaned into the kiss, her eyes closed.  A song gently played through her mind, the words hitting home, their meaning holding so much weight, not only for their present relationship but also for what their future would hold. ‘ _ No matter what they tell us. No matter what they do. No matter what they teach us, what we believe is true. No matter what they call us. However they attack. No matter where they take us. We’ll find out own way back. I can’t deny what I believe. I can’t be what I’m not. I know this love’s forever. That’s all that matters now.’ _


End file.
